Subzero
by PurificationArrow
Summary: AU, TezukaFuji. It wasn't something Tezuka had intended to happen. It wasn't something he had ever intended to experience. But it did, and in a way Tezuka never expected.
1. One Degree

**Subzero**

**AU, TezukaFuji.** Someone once told me that when I grew up, I could be whatever I wanted to be. I decided to be me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did, but alas, I do not. I also no not own the song _Future_, by Minagawa Junko, which is mentioned briefly in the story.

**Author's Note**: I was playing around with the title for a while before I decided on Subzero. It's simple, slightly mysterious, and... I couldn't think of anything else. So basically this story was just named completely randomely. But the story is Tezuka and Fuji based, Alternate Universe, and in the T range rating-wise. Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave a nice present at the end of it! (a review) Also, since this is more like a prologue than anything else, it will be shorter than future chapters.

* * *

-

**Subzero**

**One Degree**

-

The first thing Kojiro Saeki saw when he woke up was a fat raindrop on the window of his apartment. The cause of that raindrop was an equally fat storm cloud that loomed overhead. The silver-black haired man could already hear the heavy patter on rain as they assaulted the sidewalk like bullets.

He could think of several people who wouldn't be happy with the forecast: Inui Sadaharu--president and co-founder of IJ Health Products, short for Inui Juice--he had been planning another outdoor experiment with the unfortunate creatures of the pond nearby, Atobe Keigo--president and model of his own modeling company, Ore-sama--and as he claimed, the rain did not bring out the _perfection_ in 'Ore-sama', and Kikumaru Eiji--an famous actor, stunt-man, and acrobat whom he had been friends with for many years. Kikumaru was not a rain kind of person, and much preferred sunlight to the rain.

On the other hand, Saeki could think of several people who enjoyed the rain, or were otherwise indifferent to it: Echizen Ryoma--a young singer who was making his debut in the heart of the city with his new song, _Future_--he couldn't care what kind of weather he was performing in; as long as the boy got to sing, he couldn't care less, Momoshiro Takeshi--Ryoma's manager--who said that rain gave his client a better visual appearance for fans and sex appeal for the women, and Tezuka Kunimitsu--a new worker to the company where Saeki worked who was going to be just a seat higher than Saeki himself, making the bespectacled man just one position away from the head of the company. If there was one word to describe the newest worker, it would be indifferent.

He had learned that while interviewing Tezuka.

As Saeki rose and dressed for the rainy, dreary day ahead, he halted.

Saeki had nearly forgotten the one person who would be utterly delighted, possibly even esctatic to see it was raining. That one person was a tensai, a prodigy, and known thus to many. His name was Fuji Syusuke, the head of SAA (Special Analyzing Agency), which was a business funded by Fuji's father to analyze businesses and stocks and then profit off of them.

Saeki Kojiro had known Fuji Syusuke ever since they were barely five, making the total come to about 16 years they had known each over in current times. And no matter where, no matter what was going on that day, Fuji had always loved the rain. It was just one of the many quirks that the tensai came with, along with his unusual liquid sapphire eyes and ability to gravely frighten people out of their wits.

By this time, Saeki was in his car, driving to work and carefully navigating the busy streets of Japan.

As he did so, the young man recollected various bits and pieces of information about Fuji Syusuke and his quirks to pass on to Tezuka Kunimitsu in order for the new vice-head to gain a sense of how Fuji's strange mind worked.

In addition to loving the rain--and having caught a cold from it more than once--Fuji was the only person he could think of that was immune to all but one of Inui Sadaharu's vile concoctions of Inui Juice. The only juice that Fuji had collapsed from was the deadly drink called Blue Aoi. Naturally, after Fuji had experimented with the juice, it wasn't long until he had been sent to the hospital, and Blue Aoi had been discontinued from Inui's line of 'health' products.

Setting aside his friend's strange likes for the bizarre concoctions of Inui's, he also had some other strange likes in terms of food. Fuji Syusuke enjoyed immensely spicy things, going so far as to eat wasabi rolls at a famous restaurant run by a friend of Fuji's, named Kawamura Takashi.

And being Fuji's friend for over half their lives, Saeki had picked up a thing or two about how his friend and bosses' prodigious mind functioned.

Fuji was kind and caring and forgiving, but at the same time, he was brilliant and stubborn and frightening.

Saeki remembered one instance where Fuji had been the cause of 15 of the building's secretary's absences when an unfortunate Mizuki Hajime from St. Rudolph Co. had visited. Mizuki had been found a few hours after the building's closing time, trapped in a crate that had been prepared for shipping to Australia.

While Saeki checked in to the front desk and rode the elevator up to the top floor, he allowed himself a mirthful chuckle. Naturally, Fuji had calmly denied having taken any part. Nervously, Mizuki had denied this fact too.

And that was just how Fuji was.

Saeki smiled to himself as he approached a pair of double doors.

And that...

He pushed them open.

"Ah, good morning, Saeki."

"Good morning, Fuji."

That was just how Fuji would always be.

-

Fuji nodded quietly, and shuffled the papers in his hands as he listened to Saeki talk, "...And?"

"Tezuka-san is going to be waiting in room C42 for you at eleven o'clock sharp," Saeki said, reading from his electronic planner, "That's it."

Fuji nodded, calmly sliding the papers into a thick, black bag. When the papers were situated, Fuji gently straightened out a crease on his white collared shirt. "I'll be going to meet with Tezuka-san, then." Fuji declared, rising from his seat.

"Didn't Saeki-san's report says that he won't be here for another half hour?" a man named Shinji Ibu muttered quietly. The effiminate-looking man was one of the employees under Saeki and Fuji. He was a diligent worker, but had a slightly disturbing tendency to mumble incoherently to himself.

Fuji just smiled calmly, tucking his bag under his arm as he did so, "You're correct. But Tezuka-san is the type of person who likes being early."

Shinji 'd eyelids fluttered as he blinked, "Is he?"

"Saa, I wonder..." Fuji murmured to himself before finally exiting the room.

Saeki couldn't help but smirk a bit. Shinji was fairly new to the force, having been recruited only six months prior. He was still getting used to Fuji's mannerisms. The more he thought about it, it amused Saeki, knowing that he had been friends with Fuji for 16 years, and yet even he didn't fully understand how the prodigy's mind worked.

"Wow, Fuji-san is amazing, desu."

"Yes, he is, Dan-kun." Saeki agreed.

Dan was the assistant of the head of the Products Managing department, named Jin Akutsu. Occasionally, the boy was sent over to the Analytical department to deliver materials.

"Hm... I'm still getting used to Fuji-san and the way he works. It is very strange. Then again, he might be normal, and the rest of us could be the ones who are strange. But butterflies are strange creatures too, and yet we know how they work and how they live. It is very different than us, where we are still learning. But then again, everyone is always learning, and so the learning never stops. But what if there was a point where we could stop learning, and then what would happen, I wonder..."

Dan stared at Shinji, unsure of how to react.

Then, Saeki clapped his hands to gain the attention of the two men, "All right, all right. We still have work to do, you two."

"Hai, desu!" Dan shouted, jumping to stiff attention.

"Hai." Shinji echoed.

As Dan and Shinji began to follow Saeki's instructions, Saeki settled back into his chair. He could picture the stolid face of Tezuka in his mind, and he could picture the sympathetic smile he would have given the man.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu, I wish you the best of luck. You're going to need it._

_-_

Fuji smiled and nodded at a pair of secretaries.

With practiced ease, he ignored the way they giggled and gave him not-so-inconspicious winks. It was nothing new to the brown-haired boy. It never would be.

Besides, he had much more important things to worry about.

Fuji was intrigued by this man named Tezuka Kunimitsu who was to be his new vice-head. According to Saeki, the man was incredibly brilliant, even if his personality was a little bland. Tezuka was only a little older than himself, according to his resume.

But most of all, he was like Fuji, in one way or another.

They both seemed to wear an impenetrable mask that not even professionals could breach.

They were like birds of a feather; two lonely birds.

Finally, Fuji stopped at a pair of double doors. He had no doubt that Tezuka Kunimitsu was already waiting inside those doors, as assumed, a half hour early. He placed his palms on the doors, and pushed. They slid open easily, and sent a ray of light reflecting into the Fuji's eyes from the neighboring building.

"Good morning, Tezuka-san." Fuji greeted, smiling at the figure sitting in a chair.

Tezuka's face was shadowed by the angle of light entering the room, making it seem as though there truly was a mask adorning the tall man's face.

Fuji noted quietly that it was chilly in the room, and on the windowsill of the building, a few small specks had started to appear. They were tiny flakes of snow that had begun to materialize in the freezing cold temperatures of the outdoors.

The temperatures were quickly dropping as the dead of winter in Tokyo, Japan approached. It was 25 degrees outside, and soon, the temperatures would reach subzero.

And for some reason, Fuji had a notion that it was going to get much, much colder.

Perhaps it was a silly idea, but then again, he was a tensai. And tensai's were never wrong.

* * *

**(A/N:)** The next chapter will be longer, and there will be more of Fuji and Tezuka. I just wanted Saeki to open the story up. Thank you for your time in reading the first installation of Subzero.

Please review!

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	2. Two Degrees

**Subzero**

**AU, TezukaFuji.** Someone once told me that when I grew up, I could be whatever I wanted to be. I decided to be me.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews from the first chapter. I promise I'll do my best for future chapters.

* * *

-

**Subzero**

**Two Degrees**

-

"Good morning, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka turned his head to the opening door, and the soft, feminine voice that accompanied it. Out of politeness, Tezuka answered immediately, "Good morning."

Tezuka had never been one to judge based off of appearances alone, but the moment he saw the one opening the door, he viewed that person as innocent and sweet. Sweet in the sense that this person was _too_ sweet. Innocent, in the sense that he person had battle-weary eyes, and yet somehow still managed to retain the golden innocence from his childhood years.

He had honey-brown hair, abnormal for someone of Japanese descent, a solid, but petite stature, and the most haunting cerulean blue eyes he had ever seen in his life.

The boy opened the door, and shut it with exaggerated softness behind him.

"Please forgive my tardiness, Tezuka-san."

"We are both early," Tezuka replied easily, "...You are Fuji Syusuke, the head of the company?"

Fuji gave a smile, "But you got here before I did, therefore making myself late." He paused. "And yes, I am Fuji Syusuke."

Tezuka eyed the smile on Fuji's face that had seemed to come to him as easily as breathing did. His expression did not change as he looked Fuji over.

"Is something the matter, Tezuka-san?"

"No, it is nothing."

Fuji just gave him a serene smile, and sat down, two chairs away from Tezuka. All the while, Tezuka's dark eyes followed the slim chief. "I see. Well then, I would like to explain to you what you are going to be doing today." Fuji began.

Tezuka listemed quietly, absorbing the information that Fuji began to recite to him. He wrote swiftly with his left hand, while dually taking in characteristics about his new boss.

As Fuji spoke, the boy smiled, while letting his hands rest on the top of the table. There was no idle fidgeting and no lack of eye contact. Fuji was behaving towards him as a normal person would, giving off the impression they had known each other for a long time. However...

Fuji's cerulean eyes offered up nothing, no curiosity at a new employee, no judgements through a first appearance. There was nothing other than the customary politeness one would exert when meeting someone for the first time. Tezuka mentally took note of this.

There was a moment of silence and then, Fuji broke Tezuka's gaze and looked down at his watch.

A dry smile appeared on his face, "Saa, it seems that it is time for the board meeting to begin."

Tezuka waited silently.

"Would you care to join me, Tezuka-san?" Fuji asked, the corners of his mouth tilting up into a pleasant smile.

Tezuka did not look at the ever-present smile on the face of SAA's president, but settled for holding Fuji's eyes again, "Ah."

There was a muffled sliding sound as Fuji stood up from his chair, "Let's get going then."

Tezuka followed Fuji out of the room with an, "Ah."

Tezuka soon found that despite his small stature, Fuji had a brisk pace. But at the same time, his steps were light, silent, and graceful.

They soon arrived at a room which, like all the others, had a double door on it. Saeki was standing in front of it, his back straight and stiff. When the silver-black haired man saw Fuji and Tezuka approaching, a relieved smile broke out onto his face. Tezuka could see from the tilt of his eyebrows and the sigh that Saeki heaved, that the smile Saeki gave them was genuine.

"Good, you're here, Fuji." Saeki breathed.

"Sorry," Fuji apologized, his eyes fixed on the door. "Am I late?"

Tezuka knew he wasn't, but chose to remain stoically silent all the same.

A displeased frown took over Saeki's handsome features, "Che. You can never be early enough with _them_."

Fuji just gave off another smile to glaze past the obvious dislike for the people inside the room. "Now, now, Saeki." Fuji chastised gently, "Be patient."

The aggresive tense in Saeki's shoulders drooped almost instantly, "Hai." He complied, but didn't look happy.

"Let's go, Tezuka-san, Saeki." Fuji said, opening the doors to the room.

* * *

**B354 - Meeting Room**

--

"Please forgive me for being late." Fuji said, entering the room.

Tezuka noted that the group of elderly men that surrounded the long table looked up in disapprovement of Fuji.

One of them sneered at the boy, "And may I ask what the great Fuji Syusuke-san was up to?"

Fuji smiled pleasantly at the old man, "I was meeting with our newest employee, Tezuka Kunimitsu-san." He gestured quickly with his hand towards Tezuka, who bowed. Fuji made his way towards the empty seat at the head of the table. Tezuka had barely come up out of his bow before walking over to a seat off to the side of the room where Saeki also sat. There was a slightly bitter look on Saeki's face as the man watched.

Fuji had the attention of all the men as he placed a few sheets of paper on the oak table in front of him.

"Now, according to our business department's analysts, the stock prices for Kusurugi Insurance have been dropping slightly," Fuji began to explain. Tezuka's pen hovered in the air above the blank notebook paper he held in his lap. He had known this already, after having done a final check on his company's stock pricings. Fuji continued, "I believe we should pull our stocks out of Kusurugi Insurance."

There was a loud babble of argument.

"Pull out? Preposterous!"

"Absurd!"

Tezuka's eyes remained on Fuji, even while Saeki growled in his seat. "Hey, just wh--" Saeki was cut off abruptly.

"Tezuka-san?"

Still, Tezuka's eyes stayed on the catalyst for the flurry of argument. "Wait." He murmured.

"We cannot pull out of Kusurugi Insurance, Fuji-san," a man with a slight balding problem protested, amidst the angry voices. "Too much of our income depends on it. Your father bought us a large portion of stock from them, and that is the reason why we are being paid so well."

Fuji was leaning back in his chair calmly, "While that is true, Kazamatsuri-san, the stock prices have begun to drop within this last month; it will continue to do so. If we do not make a move now, we may well be caught up in the financial issues of Kusurugi Insurance. That is why I propose we pull out."

"But your father--"

"_My father_ made a poor choice," Fuji said. "We cannot place all of our hopes into a company that has been doing well for the past few years. At any given moment, the stock prices may plummet for that particular group, and we will be found helpless."

The old men around the room quieted quickly, but still grumbled angrily.

"You will be the death of the company, _Syusuke_." A thin, beady-eyed man growled.

Fuji just gave him a level glance, "That may be so in the future, but as for the moment, it does not appear that way."

The beady-eyed man smirked evilly at him. Tezuka felt his fist tighten, even though the look was not directed at him. Fuji just watched him with a firm, not quite cold look, waiting. "Either you will be the death of the company, Fuji Syusuke; or the company shall be the death of you."

Saeki leapt to his feet with a roar, "Are you threatening Fuji-san?"

The man made it clear that he was looking down upon Saeki by the disgusted gleam in his beady eyes. "And if I am?"

Saeki growled.

Tezuka continued to watch Fuji as he stood up calmly.

"Then we shall see." Fuji murmured. The words were quiet, but enough to gain the attention of the board members and Saeki. Fuji then gave a smile to the board members. "But I trust that you can handle it, can't you?"

The depiction of a child rattling the cage of an angry beast ran through Tezuka's mind as he watched the faces of the board members grow red with blood and rage and hatred.

* * *

**SAA's Lunch Area**

--

"Sorry that Fuji-san had to leave like that, Tezuka-san." Saeki apologized, setting his tray down at a table for two.

Tezuka, finished with his analysis of the lunch room, sat across from Saeki, "It's all right." Saeki appeared to have calmed down from the meeting with the board members.

Nevertheless, Saeki offered Tezuka an apologetive smile.

After a moment of contemplation, Tezuka replied with a question, "Is Fuji always busy?"

He realized a beat after the words had left his mouth that the question sounded foolish. Saeki, however, seemed to understand and nodded his head as he unscrewed the cap on a water bottle.

"He is," Saeki confirmed. "Fuji-san rarely has time to sit down and eat."

Tezuka nodded with understanding. He had thought there must have been a reason for the slight bags under Fuji's eyes. He speared a tomato with the fork he had been given for his salad, placed it in his mouth, and chewed, all the while thinking. "The board members..." He began.

The calm look on Saeki's face vanished at the mention of the board members of SAA. With the way Saeki's shoulders seemed to sag, Tezuka guessed that Saeki had been anticipating a question about that.

"Unless it causes trouble..." Tezuka said.

Saeki shook his head, "No. I had a feeling you would ask, and Fuji instructed me to explain the situation with the board members to you, anyways." Then, Saeki took a large breath in an attempt to calm himself. "You see, Fuji inherited this company from his father."

Instantly, Tezuka was alert. All it had taken was one word: inheritance.

"Fuji's father retired from his job when he was around seventy. During that time, Fuji was about 22, just finishing college. But as it stood, the company that Fuji's father had been running could not be shut down, as it was a vital part in stocks and trading at the time." Saeki explained. Tezuka leaned back into his chair, remembering the fact that this company had been previously named S&T Co.

Saeki continued, "Therefore, Fuji-san was pushed into the decision of becoming the head of the company, which he renamed as SAA. Soon after, that is when the troubles with the board members you saw started."

Tezuka ignored the buzz of voices that went around the lunch room, "What kind of troubles?"

There was a lurch from Saeki. His face seemed to freeze. Obviously, this was one thing he hadn't been instructed to tell Tezuka. He began to stutter, "Uh... th-that is...I..."

After a good while, the silver-black haired man gave a defeated sigh, "There have been death threats directed towards Fuji-san before." Saeki confessed.

"By the board members?" Tezuka couldn't see anyone else willing to threaten Fuji's life, especially when he seemed to well-liked by a vast majority of his company, save for the board members.

There was a bitter and forlorn look on Saeki's face as he nodded, "Unfortunately." Saeki scowled, "They think that Fuji-san is too young and inexperienced to handle a prestigious company like this one. Also, the fact that Fuji-san also runs things different than his father makes things worse between the board members and Fuji-san...it just isn't a good position for Fuji-san, either way."

Tezuka stared at his half-eaten lunch. Finally, he closed the lid on his empty bottle of water and stood up. He bowed to Saeki, "Thank you for telling me about this. I appreciate it."

Saeki stood up too, "Are you going home now, Tezuka-san?"

The taller man nodded, "Ah."

"Then, we should get going."

Tezuka watched as Saeki nearly jumped out of his skin. "F-F-Fuji-san!"

Tezuka thought that Saeki looked like an electrocuted cat. The man's hair was standing on end and his body was rigid all over.

Fuji cocked his head, an inquiring look about his face, "Yes, that's me. Is something the matter, Saeki-san?"

Saeki laughed, while nervously rubbing the back of his head, "N-no! Nothing at all, Fuji-san. P-please excuse; I still have some work to do today. I'll see you tomorrow."

Fuji just watched him for a few moments longer before waving, "Good work, today, Saeki-san."

"H-hai, good work, Fuji-san." Saeki stuttered again before speeding from the room.

"Saa, why don't we get going too?" Fuji said, turning to Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded, "Hai."

Fuji chuckled quietly, "Not a man of many words, are you?"

Unsure of how to respond, Tezuka setted with the sure-fire, "Ah."

* * *

"Saa, now this is a problem..."

Tezuka leaned back against the seat of his car. Indeed it was a problem. His car refused to start up, sputtering and groaning instead. He had been planning to begin working as soon as he got home, too. He reached into his pocket, fingers brushing against the cool metal of his cell phone.

Fuji tilted his head to the side, "What are you doing?"

"Calling the car maintenance shop to have them fix it." Tezuka replied while dialing numbers.

"Why? They are already on their way." Fuji said, extending his hand, showing Tezuka a list of numbers that had been called recently. One of the numbers on the list was the car maintenance shop that Tezuka had been about to contact.

Surprised, Tezuka slid the phone back into his pocket. "Thank you. But you didn't have to do that." He hadn't expected such a random show of affection from Fuji.

"Of course I do. It is my job to take care of you," Fuji chuckled. Tezuka felt just slightly uncomfortable with the sentence. There was an amused gleam in Fuji's eyes, "I am your boss, don't forget."

Then Tezuka felt stupid.

"Well," Fuji said, turning to the elavators. "Shall we get going?"

Tezuka hit the 'lock' button his keys. The car gave off a shrill honk, indicating it was locked. Then, he followed behind Fuji who had already started off at his graceful, quick stride.

When he caught up to Fuji, the boy was standing inside the open elvator, a finger stationed on the 'open door' button.

The number 3 on the floor dials was already glowing. "Thank you." He said, standing next to Fuji.

Fuji just smiled serenely, "It's no problem."

With that, Fuji released the button, and the doors began to slide shut.

Perhaps it was a trick with the lighting, but just before the elevator shut its doors, Tezuka saw a dark shape make its way towards the stairs. He frowned.

"Ne, Tezuka-san."

"Yes?"

"Where do you live?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka's first reaction was to ask why Fuji needed such confidential information, but then remembered, before he embarassed himself again, that it was now Fuji's duty to see that he got home. He complied, "I live in the Kanda Apartment Complexes." He said.

There was a slightly forced smile on Fuji's face, "I know where that is."

Tezuka said nothing, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Fuji's mouth had grown taut and was no longer shaped into the placid smile he wore so often.

Although it was in his nature not to pry, Tezuka found that his curiosity got the best of him,

"...Fuji--"

"We've reached the third floor." Fuji interrupted, stepping out of the elevator. Then, Tezuka frowned again. Obviously there was something about the apartment complex he lived in that bothered Fuji.

He, too, stepped out of the elevator and followed Fuji to a metallic blue vehicle. The car wasn't a sports car, like Tezuka had expected the head of a prestigious company to have. It was, if anything, a very ordinary car, its purpose being only to transport the owner from one place to another.

"Time to get going now, ne?" Fuji's composure had been recovered; he was smiling the smile that made females swoon and Tezuka suspicious.

"Ah." Tezuka placed a hand on the handle of the door before he heard the swift slapping of feet against a cold cement ground.

He jerked his head out of the frame of the car door, only to hear sharp tone of Fuji's voice, "Stay down!"

Tezuka ducked his head back under the safety of the door, just before there was a glint of steel. A few feet away from where Tezuka crouched, a knife was embedded into the ground. Even from a distance, the bespectacled man could see rust coating the edge of the blade. He had no doubt that he would be in a tremendous amount of pain if Fuji hadn't told him to duck, seeing as the blade of the knife was also old and nicked.

Then, he heard the pitter-patter of feet moving swiftly, and the thump of Fuji's briefcase.

A whistling sound rang in the air; a sound that Tezuka could only assume to be another knife.

Someone was attacking them, and their prime objective was Fuji.

Tezuka straightened, and when he did, he saw Fuji stepping away from a man in black. And in the man's hand was a curved pocket knife.

There was no fear on Fuji's face, as far as Tezuka could see. But likewise, there was no smile, and instead on Fuji's face was the calm, contemplative look of one who knew what he was doing.

The man in black gave a feral shout and lunged at the boy, the knife waving wildly in the air.

To Tezuka's surprise and shock, Fuji made no move to run. He just stood there, the same, calm look on his face.

"Fuji!"

The man was upon him, and swung the blade.

What happened next took a few more moments for Tezuka to process.

The armed man--the _ex_-armed man was picking himself up off the ground and was stumbling away. Fuji was standing in virtually the same place as before, with the same look on his face.

The only difference was that there was a thin line running down his face from his cheek.

Tezuka picked himself up and went to Fuji's side.

"Fuji, you're bleeding." He stated with a frown.

Fuji's hand came up and touched his cheek. When he pulled away, there was crimson liquid on his fingertips. "Saa, that's what it looks like." Fuji mused in a light tone.

"That isn't good," Tezuka admonished in a disapproving tone. "We need to clean that out."

"I suppose so." Fuji shrugged. He bypassed Tezuka and went to the driver's side of his car. He stood there, waiting for Tezuka. "I should probably get you home first, though."

"Fuji--"

"I understand." Fuji cut in. "We'll make a pit-stop at my place."

Tezuka closed his mouth.

"All right?" Fuji asked.

"Ah." Tezuka settled for a nod, and sat in the passenger's seat.

Fuji followed his example and sat. He started up the engine, and shifted the gear stick. But before Fuji's foot pressed the gas pedal, his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He stopped smiling for just a split second, "I'm sorry for involving you in this, Tezuka. Please just forget about it."

And then they were gone.

But Tezuka knew that he couldn't, and that he _wouldn't_.

He wouldn't forget the obvious hatred the board members had of Fuji, the threats they had made towards him, the anger that had sparked the air, and Fuji's nonchalance towards it all. He wouldn't forget.

His subconsciousness allowed him to watch the pedestrians on the sidewalks, the sales in the stores, and the sound of the radio in Fuji's car.

A woman's voice said, _'The low for tonight is 10 degrees. From there, the temperature will only continue to drop...'_

* * *

**(A/N:)** Thank you for reading this story. I am desperately trying to keep Fuji and Tezuka in character. Same with Saeki, but there wasn't as much of him in this chapter as the last one.

**_Thank you for the reviews, and please continue to review._**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_

_Quote:_ _Listen carefully and remember; I will choose only you until the day I die._


	3. Three Degrees

**Subzero**

**AU, TezukaFuji.** Fuji smiled sadly, "Someone once told me that when I grew up, I could be whatever I wanted to be. I decided to be me."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews from the first chapter. I promise I'll do my best for future chapters.

-

**Subzero**

**Three Degrees**

**-**

**Kishimoto Apartments - Suite 1452**

Tezuka soon found out that Fuji's abode seemed just as humble as Fuji himself.

The car was parked in the parking lot of a five-story high apartment complex, called Kishimoto Apartments. He was led by Fuji, whose cheek was still bleeding, up to the fifth floor, and to a room that Fuji unlocked, and let Tezuka into.

What the bespectabled man saw inside, to say the least, surprised him.

"This is where I live." Fuji declared, shutting the door softly behind him.

The room was about four times the size of a normal apartment; not including the area where a set of stairs led. There was a small table off to the right-hand side where a small kitchen was located. On the left was a space with one crimson red couch, a loveseat, and a coffee table which led to a short staircase, leading to a loft with several bedrooms--empty, no doubt. And then, pushed off against the wall was a long drawer where a telephone was placed. A color that reigned nearly dominant in the room, was white. The walls were white, the loveseat was white also, and so were the stairs.

But the thing that Tezuka noticed most about Fuji's 'humble apartment' was that the window took up practically all of the wall opposite to where he stood.

It had been far more open and light than Tezuka expected for someone like Fuji who seemed to be hiding behind a mask all of the time.

He felt a small hand touch his own. "Please, have a seat." Fuji encouraged.

"Hai." He obeyed and went over to where the two sofas and coffee table were. He contemplated sitting in the soft-looking, white seat, but soon realized that it would therefore create an awkward closeness between himself and Fuji. Common sense told him that as well. By the time Fuji came back with a pot of tea in hand, Tezuka had seated himself on one side of the crimson colored couch.

Fuji gently set down the pot, took a moment to inspect Tezuka, and then he chuckled, "I won't bite, Tezuka-san, I promise."

Tezuka almost felt his cheeks burn... _almost_. "Ah."

Fuji smiled knowingly, and made himself comfortable on the white loveseat. It puzzled Tezuka to see that Fuji even had a loveseat at all.

"Are you sure you weren't hurt?" Fuji asked, his voice dropping.

Slowly, Tezuka shook his head, "I'm fine." Then he eyed the thin line of dried blood on Fuji's pale cheek. "You _were_."

Again, Fuji touched a slim finger to the blood, and hid a small wince as his fingers brushed over the cut. However, he just smiled easily to dismiss the fact he had been hurt, "This is nothing. I'm fine."

Tezuka's first thoughts were to say, "'Like hell you are.'" But civility and respect towards his superiors, even if the boy looked half his age, had taught him to choose his words carefully. Instead, he settled with, "Hm." And began looking around the room.

"What is it?" Fuji asked.

"Where do you keep your medicine kit?" Tezuka asked, barely realizing that this had been the most he had said to Fuji since they met just a few hours before.

There was a confused pause, "Why?"

Tezuka turned to Fuji and gave him a long, hard look. Fuji just blinked cluelessly, apparently having no idea why Tezuka wanted the medicine box.

"It's in the second cabinet from the left in the kitchen." Fuji instructed, pointing in a vague direction with his finger.

Tezuka nodded and got up. He walked over and opened the cabinet. Sure enough, the white box with a red cross on it lay inside. As he took it out, Tezuka hardly heard Fuji's light footsteps behind him.

"Tezuka-san, why do you need--"

He turned sharply, with the medicine kit in hand.

And Fuji, in order to avoid the box in Tezuka's hands, jerked back quickly. He hissed in a quick breath as his sock slipped on the slick, kitchen floor.

Tezuka saw the surprise in Fuji's cerulean eyes, and lunged forward. The medicine box went flying out of his hands and onto the counter where it rolled over onto its side, spilling its contents. Tezuka wrapped his arm around Fuji's almost femininely slim waist, halting his plummet to the ground.

"Thank you, Tezuka-san." Fuji murmured as he readjusted his feet underneath his suspended body.

"Be careful." Tezuka reprimanded, his eyebrows knitting together. Fuji weighed virtually nothing, even as the boy was untangling his arms from around Tezuka's neck.

He released Fuji shortly. Fuji laughed and rubbed the back of his head in a mildly embarassed gesture, "I'm sorry. That was careless of me."

"Are you hurt?" Tezuka asked, recalling the fact that up close, Fuji's hair had been a rich, honey brown color, and his eyes had been vast pools of cerulean.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you, again Tezuka-san." Fuji replied. His smell had been quite unique as well, Tezuka realized almost dizzily.

_It had smelled like..._

"You're welcome."

_Like apples and raspberries. And Fuji. It had smelled uniquely Fuji._

Tezuka followed the smaller boy over to where the tea was still waiting.

Fuji had picked up the dropped medicine box and whatever had been inside. He peered into the mess of basic medical equipment, and selected two things. A band-aid and a tube of antiseptic cream.

Meanwhile, Fuji was busying himself with preparing two cups of, what Tezuka smelled, Earl Grey tea. The boy was saying something about how this was the only brand he had with him, and that he needed to restock.

Tezuka began inspecting his boss's home as Fuji poured the steaming tea.

"Where is the bathroom?" he asked. Fuji lifted a finger and pointed in the direction of the stairs, his back still turned towards Tezuka. "Just one moment, please."

He set down a cup of tea. Lumps of sugar still floated at the top. Then, Fuji turned back around to face Tezuka.

"Saa, I'll show you." He said, smiling.

As he passed by, Tezuka fixed his eyes on the red sliver on Fuji's cheek where he had been cut with the knife.

"Tezuka-san, this way." Fuji called from the stairs.

Tezuka followed Fuji up the stairs, taking the stairs two-by-two and easily catching up.

Fuji led him to a closed door, "I'm sorry for that state it is in; I haven't had much time to clean it up." Smiling apologetically, Fuji twisted the knob and opened the door.

The instant the smell of potpurri wafted over Tezuka, he couldn't be certain any longer if Fuji was being sincerely humble and modest, or he was just saying it for the sake of courtesy. The bathroom was about the size of one of the meeting rooms back at SAA's building. Those were _big_ rooms.

Fuji entered the bathroom, his feet soundless across the plush white rug in front of the shower. He crossed the vast bathroom to a double sink positioned in front of a large mirror. He gestured with a hand to the large bowl, and two fresh bars of soap. Tezuka followed shortly, still looking around the bathroom, with its white tiled floors and white walls.

"I'll bring a fresh towel for you, Tezuka-san." Fuji said, smiling kindly.

"We need to clean out your cut." Tezuka interrupted before Fuji could escape.

A look of realization come over Fuji's face as he saw that Tezuka's entire purpose for locating the bathroom was to clean out the wound. There was an almost forced smile on Fuji's face as he answered, "I can just put some antiseptic on it. That should clean out the cut just fine." The excuse was a terrible one. Even Fuji seemed to know that.

Tezuka didn't miss the fact that Fuji was subconsciously looking anywhere besides Tezuka. He also noted the uncomfortable tone that had crept into Fuji's voice. He gave Fuji a displeased look, and remained silent just... staring.

Finally, after what seemed like a long while, Fuji sighed. And Tezuka felt a triumphant feeling rise up. "I understand." Fuji mumbled.

Tezuka gave a satisfied grunt, and stepped back as Fuji approached the sink.

He watched Fuji roll up his sleeves to reveal ivory white arms that were toned with muscle. He felt slightly awkward standing where he was, staring at Fuji as the boy slashed water onto his face. The liquid that dripped off of Fuji's face was stained red as the blood from the cut on his cheek mixed with the water.

A few minutes and a bar of soap later, Fuji was patting his face down with what looked like an impossibly soft face towel.

Tezuka waited until the white cloth had been lifted away from Fuji's face to lean in and carefully place the band-aid over the red line marring the porcelean skin. The cloth fell from Fuji's fingers as he gave a start at the sudden contact.

Quietly, Fuji murmured an apology as he picked up the towel. Then a slender hand was lifted, and gingerly touched the covered cut.

Though barely noticable, Tezuka's eyes caught the hand clutching the towel tighten. Fuji face, however, was all smiles, "Thank you, Tezuka-san."

"Ah."

Soon afterwards, Fuji was gliding down the stairs to tend to the tea again. From his spot in the bathroom, Tezuka could hear the boy tutting disapprovingly at the cold tea. He frowned. Saeki-san would most certainly be getting a call.

Then, he heard a quiet gasp.

Feeling his feet rush more than they should have, Tezuka left the bathroom and stood leaning against the railing, looking over most of Fuji's apartment. Fuji had set the pot of tea down, and had his face angled towards the enormous windows.

Outside it was a snowstorm of while, literally. The faint sound of howling wind could be heard even from where Tezuka stood.

"Tezuka-san," Fuji called as he made his way up the stairs once more. Tezuka turned to look at him. "Unfortunately, I don't think I will be able to get you home tonight."

Tezuka looked at the whirling snowstorm outside the window, and nodded. "Ah."

There was a small smile of amusement on Fuji's face. "I have a spare room that you could use for the night." The grin only widened when Tezuka replied with, "Ah."

Fuji nodded, walking past Tezuka to a room two doors away from the bathroom. There was a pause of hesitation, and then Fuji backtracked to the door one away from the bathroom. He gestured with a hand, "This is one of the spare bedrooms I have. It hasn't been used much, so I'm afraid it may be lacking some items."

Almost nervously, Tezuka approached the closed bedroom. He wasn't sure how humble Fuji was being this time, and what he would find inside to surprise him. But then he realized that Fuji had chosen to give him a different room instead of the first one he had been considering. And so, with his faith somewhat restored, Tezuka opened the door and took a step onto a soft, cream-colored rug.

"Does it meet your liking?" Fuji asked from behind him.

"Ah..." Tezuka replied, after a second.

The room seemed slightly smaller than the bathroom, a fact Tezuka found bizarre, but it was most certainly less extravagant. There was a single window that was just above the bed. It was surrounded by royal blue curtains that looked as though they were made from silk. The bed was a twin size bed, adorned with white sheets and a blue pillow. There was a closet, a couple of drawers, and a desk for writing purposes. That was it. Compared to the other two rooms, it was quite ordinary.

Tezuka turned around. Fuji was standing there, watching him with a smile, but he remained outside of the room, not even leaning against the door frame.

"This is fine. Thank you." Tezuka said.

There was a relieved smile on Fuji's face, "That's good." The band-aid on his cheek crinkled a little bit as he smiled. Fuji took another step away from the room, "I'll be making dinner; call me if you need anything, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka was watching Fuji's feet, taking more and more steps away from the very ordinary room. His feet seemed tense and flighty.

Yes. Saeki would definitely be getting a call from him tomorrow.

"Tezuka." He said.

Fuji blinked, "What?"

Tezuka raised his eyes and captured Fuji's cerulean orbs, "You can just call me Tezuka."

There was an unfathomable expression on Fuji's face for a moment until it was split with a warm smile. The constant strictness that kept his back so straight weakened as Tezuka couldn't help but feet the contours of his face loosen. Fuji nodded, "Saa, call me if you need anything, Tezuka." Fuji's feet relaxed just a little bit.

But before the boy's head vanished from the doorway, Fuji smiled again, "And just call me Fuji, Tezuka."

Tezuka kept staring at the doorway where Fuji had just been backing away from while trying to remember what Saeki said his number had been...

* * *

**Kudo Apartments: Saeki Kojiro - Rm. 443**

The moment Saeki opened his eyes, he knew two things.

One, it was precisely five in the morning. He knew because the sky was still dark outside, and the sound of cars and people outside the apartment were quiet.

Two, it was snowing. He knew this because the tip of his nose was red and cold, the clouds were dark, and there were small puffs of while spiraling downwards outside his window. Usually white puffballs meant snow... usually.

Saeki sat up, stretching his arms towards the ceiling. His spine crackled in a few places, and he gave a monstrous yawn.

While he had been sleeping, Saeki soon found his neck had developed a crick in it that made it hard to keep his neck straight. That was when the phone rang. It buzzed on his table top. When Saeki didn't make a move for it, it continued to buzz persistently and began emitting a ringtone. He gave a sigh and lifted the vibrating phone off of the table.

The cover was flipped open and he pressed it to his ear, "Hello?"

"Saeki-san," It was Tezuka's voice. "Good morning."

Saeki quickly sat up in his bed as though he were face-to-face with Tezuka. His hand began doing a comb-through of his hair, "Good morning, Tezuka-san. Is there something wrong?"

There was a short pause at the other end of the line. Then Tezuka picked up again, "Has something happened to Fuji in the past?"

Saeki blinked as he noticed Tezuka say, 'Fuji', instead of 'Fuji-san'. "What do you mean?"

"Anything that might make him act..." Tezuka trailed off.

Saeki stood out of bed and kicked away the sheets that pooled around his feet. He made his way over to his desk where his favorite pen lay. He crouched, still holding the phone to his ear. "...Act...?"

"Unusual; unlike how anyone usually would." Tezuka finished.

Saeki's hand froze around the pen. There was an uncomfortable prickling sensation on his skin. He got this feeling whenever his best friend was in trouble. It was never wrong either. "What happened?"

He heard Tezuka take in a deep breath. "Fuji was attacked yesterday."

"_What_?!" Saeki's head jerked up and smacked the underside of the desk.

* * *

**SAA Headquarters - Fuji's office**

"I told you that it wasn't mandatory you come today, Tezuka." Fuji chastised gently.

Tezuka gave an indifferent grunt, "If I didn't come I would be neglecting my work."

Fuji put his things down gently next to his desk and booted up the computer. "Even so," he looked to the enormous window which was not unlike the one at his apartment. The snow was now coming down in a blizzard. "There might be a bit of trouble getting home if the snow doesn't let up."

There was a slight frown on Fuji's face, which was extremely out of the ordinary for him.

"Is there a problem?" Tezuka asked, "They can always just plow the roads if it snows that much."

Fuji shook his head calmly, turning back to smile at Tezuka, "No. That isn't it. I just like the rain better."

Tezuka blinked, feeling nostalgia at not knowing how to respond to Fuji's strange statements. "Ah..."

There was a chuckle from Fuji, "But I suppose for now you can begin on the work that needs doing." Tezuka nodded, a more secure feeling settling over him at the mention of work. Fuji clicked the mouse, "I just printed out a list of the things that I need done. They are self-explanatory, but if you have any questions, please feel free to come and ask me."

The printer on Fuji's desk beeped a couple times before spitting out a sheet of white paper with writing on it.

Tezuka crossed the room to pick up the piece of paper, self-consciously staring at his reflection in the glass window while Fuji's eyes continued to track him across the room. His suit was crease-free, there were no stains on it, and his hair was...as tame as it would ever get.

"Is there a problem?" he repeated.

Fuji just smiled at him while leaning on his palm, "None at all."

Tezuka made his way to the door, and before he left Fuji's office, he looked back and answered. "Ah."

The moment Tezuka left Fuji's office, he heard a voice, "Tezuka-san!" Thankfully, it was the voice of the person he had been about to go looking for.

He turned, and saw Saeki rushing up to him. Judging from the other man's red face, he had been running hard. When Saeki opened his mouth, Tezuka lifted a finger to his lips. Saeki let out the breath he had been holding and leaned forward onto his toes, "You wanted to speak with me?" he whispered.

Tezuka nodded, and jerked his thumb to point down the hall.

Quietly, Saeki nodded, and the two of them set off down the hall.

"Saa, I wonder what they are going to talk about." Fuji mused, leaning against the double-doors to his office.

* * *

Saeki gave a start, "His past?"

"Yes." Tezuka nodded.

Saeki stared uncomfortably at his hands in his lap, "Why would you want to know something like that?"

Tezuka paused contemplating his answer, "Just wondering." He finally decided.

Saeki raised an eyebrow at him. Tezuka just stared back with the same stoic face as usual, waiting. Finally, the silver-black haired man sighed, "Fine. Il'l tell you, but only because I really believe you won't use it against Syusuke."

Despite his nodding, Tezuka noted that instead of _'Fuji,'_ Saeki had called his superior _'Syusuke.'_

"When Syusuke was six years old, his mother died from cancer." Saeki began. "A couple of years afterwards, their father took them and left Chiba, where we grew up."

"They?" Tezuka asked.

Saeki nodded, "Yes. Fuji and his younger brother, Yuuta."

"And then?"

"Well, after that, their father began to lose his temper more often with the two of them; Syusuke thinks that is because he began to drink more." Saeki explained with a tight expression.

Tezuka listened intently, only surprised that Fuji remembered such a detail from over 15 years ago.

"It wasn't to the point of drunkeness, per se, but soon their father began to beat them, in which case Fuji would _always_ protect Yuuta. But after a while, the beatings got more and more severe until they stopped altogether." Saeki said. He tilted his head and stared at a lightbulb on the ceiling, "Unfortunately, things got worse for Syusuke and Yuuta after that. The excessive drinking stopped, and Fuji-san seemed to get better as time progressed... until he got into a car accident."

"Is that when he died?" Tezuka asked, recalling Fuji telling him his father was dead.

Saeki looked up from telling his story, "Dead? Fuji-san is still alive."

There was silence for a moment as Tezuka contemplated why Fuji would lie and say his father was dead. Then a look a realization came over Saeki's face as he sighed wearily.

"I see what happened..." He murmured.

Tezuka waited quietly for him to continue.

"Shortly after Yuuta turned 14, he joined the acrobatics team at his school." Saeki paused to elaborate, "They do the kinds of things as in the Olympics, where the participants swing around on that elevated bar."

Tezuka nodded, and Saeki went on. "Fuji-san had been a professional acrobat before hand, but when he got into the accident, he lost the ability to use his right arm; all the nerves in the arm were destroyed since they were crushed by the car. So he began to get more and more critical towards Yuuta to make up for it. Eventually, Yuuta began to lose confidence in himself because of all the constant criticism he was receiving from his father. And then, when it got enough, it gave a group of the latest teenage bad-asses a chance a chance to get Yuuta to join their group."

"So he joined?" Tezuka asked. The nod that Saeki gave him confirmed it, "Right. And it totally dominated Yuuta's life for the next few years until Syusuke was about to leave for college. Yuuta joining that gang is probably why Syusuke said his father was dead, because Syusuke considers Fuji-san is dead to him."

Tezuka quickly pretended to be immersed with blowing on a steaming cup of coffee that was on the table in front of him the moment someone came close. As soon as that person was distanced enough, he pushed the cup away. He didn't like coffee anyways.

Quietly, Tezuka nodded. It made sense; however rare or unrare something like that was, the fact that children hated their parents enough to call them 'dead' still existed. That much was clear now. But there was still something that bothered Tezuka, a bigger problem.

"Is he afraid of people taking care of him?" he asked abruptly.

Saeki seemed startled, "Not... particularly. Why? Did something happen?"

Tezuka nodded and gave the shadow in the corner of the room a frown, as if everything was its fault, "After we were attacked," he began. Saeki bristled angrily. Tezuka gave him a look and resumed, "After that, we went to Fuji's house to get his wound cleaned up."

Saeki's black eyes were smouldering.

"When I offered to help him clean it, he seemed..." Tezuka struggled for the words, which was an uncommon thing. Tezuka Kunimitsu was _never_ inarticulate. But he was now, "Unsure, nervous, almost afraid of the situation he was in."

Then Saeki had an understanding look on his face; rather, it was a look of sad understanding. He let a heavy sigh escape from his lips, "He isn't used to being looked after and worried about. When Syusuke left for college, he left for good. He never asked for money from his father to fund himself for college, he never asked for anything from his father after he left. The only family he kept up with was Yuuta, and... their elder sister, Yumiko-san."

Tezuka blinked. It was the first time he had heard of a sister, "She didn't live with Fuji and Yuuta-san, and their father?"

Saeki shook his head, staring at a lump of sugar in his coffee mug, "No. Yumiko's past is... complicated. You see, by the time Fuji-san took Syusuke and Yuuta away from Chiba to live in Tokyo, she was 13; Syusuke was eight, and Yuuta was seven. At the time of their mother's death, she was only 11 and she was visiting some relatives in Karuizawa. When she heard that her mother had died, and she had to go back to her father, she refused. And refused, and refused until they actually went through measures to sign legal papers and transfer her caretaking over to the relatives she was visiting."

"They signed documents because she refused to live with her father?" Tezuka asked.

"She was stubborn." Saeki nodded.

"I see." Tezuka mumbled, watching the final wisps of steam rise from his untouched coffee.

Saeki stood up and brushed off his pants, even though there was nothing on them, "I told you as much as I know. All that I can say about Syusuke acting the way he did is just because he never had people taking care of him as he grew up, so what you did back there put him in a position he didn't know how to deal with."

Tezuka stood up as well and bowed, "What you told me is plenty. Thank you, Saeki-san."

The silver-black haired man nodded and lifted the briefcase resting against the leg of the chair. He gestured to the mug Tezuka still held, "Would you like me to take that for you?" he offered.

Tezuka shook his head, "No, thank you."

Saeki nodded and lowered his hand. He looked in the direction of the elevators, "Well, I need to be going now; I still have work that needs doing."

"Thank you for your help," Tezuka said, bowing again, "I'm sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Then, he was given a smile. "Not at all, Tezuka-san." Saeki replied, a mysterious tone creeping into his voice, "But for some reason, I feel like it was necessary to tell you--no. I _wanted_ to tell you about Syusuke. But whatever you want or wanted to do with this information, please try and help Syusuke with it. It has been hard for him up to this point, and there are still things that I'm sure have happened to him that he would never tell anyone about."

"A-ah..." Tezuka had no idea how to respond to such a confession of faith.

"He may seem like a warm and happy person--which generally he is, but that smile is just a guise. It's a mask, and I don't think he realizes how many cracks it has. _You've_ noticed this already, I'm sure, Tezuka-san." Saeki said, eyeing Tezuka.

Tezuka nodded hesitantly, "Ah."

"Well then, I'll be going now. Goodbye, Tezuka-san." Saeki said, bowing, and heading for the elevators.

Though Saeki couldn't see him, Tezuka bowed at the other man's back, realizing just how much information he had been given.

But what would he do with it, now that he had it?

And then, outside the window of the building, a few lonesome flakes began drifting downwards from the grey-shaded clouds above.

* * *

**(A/N:)** I'm sorry if the first part of this chapter was a little awkward. I was attempting to write it while going through a writer's block phase. Most of this chapter was Saeki and Tezuka talking about Fuji's past.

Eventually, I'll get into more detail on Fuji's past, his mother's death, Yuuta's gang stuff (the fact that I decided to put Yuuta into a gang still makes me laugh), and the issues between him and his father. If any of you had noticed, the thing going on between Fuji, his father, and Yuuta is similar to the happenings in Hana-Kimi (by Nakajo Hisaya), with Sano his father, and his little brother. Except the kid brother doesn't join a gang.

**Please review, and thanks for reading!**

**Quote: **"Smile, even if it's a sad smile, because the only thing sadder than a sad smile is the sadness of not knowing how to smile." -Jean de la Fontaine.

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	4. Four Degrees

_November 18, 2008_

**Subzero**

**AU, TezukaFuji.** Fuji looked at Tezuka sadly, "Smile, even if it's a sad smile, because the only thing sadder than a sad smile is the sadness of not knowing how to smile."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.

**Author's Note**: Something new I have decided to try is a Q&A section for the chapters where I get questions about certain things. More likely than naught, I've answered back anyways, but just for the sake of everyone else, in case they asked the same question, I'll post it here.

**Q:** From Saya: From Chapter 2: I'm a bit confused with this chapter. Why would Fuji, the employer, needs to send his employee (Tezuka) home? Is it because in your AU, Tokyo is not a safe place?

**A:** For Fuji (I made him this way in Subzero... why? Because I'm the author. Fear me.), he would feel responsible for his employee's. And since Tezuka's car broke down in Ch. 2, he took it upon himself to safely get Tezuka home, even though no one would probably dare bother Tezuka.

More in the next chapter... providing you guys have questions.

-

**Subzero**

**Four Degrees**

**-**

As things turned out, Tezuka had not figured out what he was going to do with the information he had received during his discussion with Saeki. Instead, his time and effort were spent towards his work which had begun to pile up after the second day of being emplyed by SAA, and of meeting Fuji.

Every day, when Tezuka would arrive at work a half hour early, he would go to Fuji's office to greet the boy. And every morning Fuji was already there, waiting with a smile a list of Tezuka's agenda for the day. As always, the boy was surrounded by mountains of textbooks, papers, and pens. But even so, he found time to give Tezuka his agenda sheet. This exchange would happen every day at six in the morning. The directions on his agenda for the day were surprisingly precise in their descriptions, despite the amount of work and effort Fuji put into everything else.

As more time passed, the guilty feeling in the pit of Tezuka's stomach began to grow. There was a considerable amount of work for Tezuka to do each day, according to the planner Fuji would give him. This, to Tezuka, could only mean one thing. Fuji was probably getting up at an ungodly hour--even for Tezuka--for the sole purpose of typing up Tezuka's agenda, seeing as how it was so spot-on.

Therefore, he began to reciprocate Fuji's kind actions towards him. He did not see his actions as sucking up, or a lowering of his pride, but rather how one would give back the kind, respectful actions of another. His reciprocation included doing various odd jobs for the boy throughout the day, such as: bringing Fuji more tea, getting him more paper for the printer, or pens for his usage, and even on one occassion, a camera from a shop on the far side of town.

On the day that he brought in the camera, Tezuka asked Fuji as he watched the boy examining the piece of equipment, "Do you do photography?" He hoped that his question wouldn't be misinterpreted as a stupid one, because Tezuka was not a stupid person... he hoped.

But Fuji just smiled fondly at the camera after looking at Tezuka momentarily, "Yes. It is one of my hobbies." Tezuka had nodded in understand, and left it at that, watching the wistful expression in Fuji's face as he stared at the camera in his delicate hands, as if it were a fragile gem.

After that, all thoughts of Fuji and his past flew from Tezuka's head until he found himself three weeks into November, and facing a new trouble. This trouble involved Fuji, a ship, a slightly egotistical model, and the blue haired genius he was face-to-face with now...

"..." Tezuka looked up at the equally serious face opposing him. He then turned his gaze back to his hands, "What is this?"

"A pamphlet, Tezuka-san." The man wearing glasses and a suit said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes, I realize it is a pamphlet, but what of?" Tezuka continued, ignoring the obvious fact that this person was responding to him in a very sarcastic manner. His point was only furthered as the man readjusted his glasses and stuck a finger on the label of the pamphlet, "I believe the description of what this pamphlet entails is in here, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka gave a displeased frown at the man with the blue hair and deep voice at this reply. He took a quick moment to spare a glance at the packet and a sticker in the corner, describing who this particular pamphlet had been handed out by: a man by the name of Oshitari Yuushi. "Why are you approaching me with an ad for a cruise liner?" Tezuka asked suspiciously.

If this person was as well-informed about things as he seemed, he would know that Tezuka greatly disliked events of that kind.

The man named Oshitari readjusted his glasses--for what seemed like the fourth time since they had met five minutes ago--and cleared his throat, "Atobe wishes that you pass this along to someone in your company."

The mention of the name 'Atobe' struck a chord with Tezuka. He quickly recalled that Atobe was the head of the modeling company he ran, called Ore-sama. Frankly, the name of the company was enough to repel Tezuka.

"The reason why Atobe-san decided not to give the pamphlet directly to Fuji-san is because Fuji-san has forbade it." Oshitari explained.

"Fuji?" Tezuka's eyebrows knitted together. He had not expected Fuji to be brought so abruptly into the conversation.

Oshitari nodded and leafed through a pocketbook he had fished out, "Yes. I have specific directions from Atobe to pass it along to Fuji-san's second-in-command. If my information is correct, his second-in-command would be you, am I correct?"

"Yes." Tezuka mumbled, slipping the pamphlet into a pocket on his briefcase.

"Then, I'll leave you to your work, Tezuka-san." Oshitari said, bowing. He turned and made his way towards the revolving door. But before he was swallowed by the smooth glass, he turned back once and said, "Tell Fuji-san that Atobe will do whatever he can to make Fuji-san's vacation enjoyable and...safe."

Tezuka glared at Oshitari's back as the man went through the door and was gone. Apparently the trouble Fuji had with the board members wasn't contained within the company. He frowned. That would prove to be troublesome.

Nevertheless, he turned on his heel and headed towards the elevators to reach his destination--Fuji's office.

He stood in the spacious elevator, staring at the glowing button he had pressed. He wondered to himself if it was safe that people outside of the company were aware of the danger Fuji was in, and the danger the boy constantly _put_ himself in, just for the line of duty.

Despite all appearances--or lack of thereof--this person Atobe Keigo of _Ore-sama_ seemed powerful enough.

As Tezuka stepped out of the elevator, he ignored another worker entering the elevator and made sure to remind himself to research _Ore-sama_ and Atobe Keigo as soon as he could. It was then that he realized he had gotten off at the wrong floor.

He felt the faint prickling sensation in his chest that was irritation, but brushed it away with practiced ease.

Tezuka merely turned around and pressed the elevator button again while checking the watch attached to his wrist. He always arrived at Fuji's office at exactly 6:43 a.m. every morning. The only time when this wasn't the case was when there was a meeting scheduled at around that time, in which case, Tezuka would head straight for the meeting room. As he knew, however, there was no meeting today, which would make him late to arriving at Fuji's office. This made him frown and glare at the hands on his watch.

Finally, the elevator button rang, and the doors slid open.

"Ah!" There was a surprised exclamation in the direction of the elevator. Tezuka looked up from his watch and nearly made the same sound, except he refrained quickly.

Fuji stood there, startled for a moment, and smiling the next. He exited the elevator and reached up to give Tezuka's shoulder a pat; something he thought was a bit unneccessary, but slightly amusing to watch, as Fuji almost needed to reach on his tip-toes.

"So this is where you were, Tezuka. I was getting worried when you didn't come to my office at 6:43 exactly." Fuji said, amusement coloring his voice.

Tezuka bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Fuji. I got off at the wrong floor."

Fuji just laughed and waved his hand dismissively, "No, it is all right. I just need you to head to your office. I've already dropped off your agenda, and there is something I need to do on this floor, anyways."

It wasn't hard for Tezuka to miss the fact that there was something slightly off about Fuji. He wasn't sure what. Fuji had his same tall, proud posture; his laugh was as merry and guarded as ever, and he had given off no hints of anything being mortally wrong. But something about Fuji, the air he was giving off was wrong. He seemed almost as though he were bracing himself against something, a feat which made him seem even more guarded than usual.

"I'll stay with you, then." Tezuka offered.

Then there was a flicker in Fuji's expression--a slight waver that instantly alerted Tezuka that something was wrong. He recovered quickly and smiled again, "No need, Tezuka. I'll be back up soon, so you can get a head start."

"I am not letting you go to the board member's room by yourself." Tezuka said adamantly. The tone he had used was one he practiced quite often in the past. It was the kind of tone that left no room for argument or hesitation. He was also glad he remembered the Board Member's office was also on this floor.

Fuji looked surprised at Tezuka's knoweledge, judging by the cerulean irises of his eyes gleaming in the artificial light of the chandelier above them.

"And I do not want you hurt, Tezuka." Fuji replied in a quiet tone that was very similar to Tezuka's. Tezuka had to admit he was impressed. Fuji's expression was now a complete, obvious mask--guarded and careful.

"Then I won't be." Tezuka said, holding Fuji's eyes.

There was a moment of silence between the two--a tense silence that was a battle of how long the other could afford to spend--until... Fuji finally sighed. "Very well. You can come along, but I don't want you seen by them. Stand outside the room. Don't made a sound, and don't enter the room, no matter what happens."

The words themselves were suspicious enough to make Tezuka worry, but he nodded and gave his word. Fuji was obviously angry, based off of his clipped sentences and tone. But he had the sense to hide it as he did everything else.

Tezuka followed Fuji as the boy brushed past him and down the hall.

He watched Fuji's back tensely as his shoulders rolled with his quick steps. Then, Fuji stopped abruptly. "Remember. Do not enter, do not speak, and _don't_ let them see you." He said quietly.

Tezuka nodded, "Ah."

With what he took to be a satisfied nod, Fuji turned and rapped his knuckles against one of the doors. There were a couple moments of pause before there was a response, "Who is it?"

Tezuka recognized the voice of the head board member. Scratchy and unpleasant.

Fuji answered with a calm, clear voice, "It is Fuji."

There were some grumbles from inside. "Enter." The head board member ordered.

Fuji turned the knob of the door, gave Tezuka one final look, opened the door, and closed it behind him.

"Good morning." Tezuka heard Fuji begin.

"Hmph... and what do we owe the pleasure of seeing the head of the company, Fuji Syusuke-sama this early in the morning?" Tezuka heard a different member of the board hiss sarcastically.

Fuji's tone was even and calm, and gave off no hints of the anger he had displayed towards Tezuka just moments before. "I have a request to make." Fuji said.

At this point, Tezuka assumed the board members were looking suspiciously at each other.

"I have another engagement that I must tend to a week from now." Fuji explained, and then was silent. Tezuka frowned from his post outside the door. A week from the present day, there was a meeting scheduled regarding connections with other companies, and a possible joint event that was being planned.

Then there was the explosion Tezuka had no doubt Fuji was anticipating.

"_What?!_ You know that there is the joint meeting with Atobe-san and Sanada-san. We cannot possibly afford for you to be absent on that day. You are--"

"Vital to the presentation? Not quite." Fuji interrupted with a smile that Tezuka knew was undoubtedly on the boy's face. "You see, I have already contacted both Atobe and Sanada-san. They are aware of my absence on that date. In my place, Saeki will be handling minor details and negotiations. I have instructed him to forward any further questions to myself."

"Saeki-san? Why not use your new assistant? Erm... Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka found he had to agree with the board member. Without meaning to sound arrogant, he agreed, seeing as he _was_ the vice-head of the company.

"Saeki will be handling things there because Tezuka-san will be accompanying me that day." Fuji said, his tone light and breezy.

There were gasps of shock throughout the room, muffled by the walls. Tezuka hastily lowered his hand from the gold doorknob, reminding himself that Fuji had forbade him to enter. Nevertheless, it did not do anything to help his own shock. He racked his mind, wondering if this had been decided previously. He soon came to the conclusion that it had not.

"B-but we have received no word from him saying that he would be absent that day." One of the board members stuttered.

The image of Fuji's sly smile entered Tezuka's mind as the boy answered back, lying through his teeth as though it were as easy as blinking. "Oh, that is because I ran into Tezuka-san early this morning. I told him that he would not have to, since I was planning on coming here anyways."

Even so, Tezuka couldn't help but think, _That smile of his probably never left his face... _The words seemed to flow out of Fuji's mouth like he had been doing it his entire life.

"Thank you for understanding. I will be taking my leave now. Goodbye."

The board members had no time to protest as Fuji was quick to leave the room and close the door behind him. Beckoning to Tezuka, Fuji passed him and headed to the elevators. He sent a sly smile back to the stoic man, "We should go now, before they come after us."

"...why?" Tezuka asked suspiciously.

Fuji held the door open for Tezuka as he followed him into the elevator. "Because. The two of us will also be taking a day off today as well...but they don't know that. Although the board members should be getting a memo right about..." He paused. Then, there were shouts of indignation and anger from the room.

Fuji withdrew his arm, releasing the _'open'_ button on the elevator panel. "Now." A pleased, little smile danced about his face.

Just as the doors were sliding shut, the door of the board member's room was thrust open. "W-wait, Fuji-sa--!" The door shut in the board member's face.

From out of the corner of his eye, Tezuka gave Fuji a look, "No wonder you are always at odds with them."

Fuji's eyes were amused, yet serious, "I suppose." He replied calmly, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

Tezuka regarded the boy with quiet eyes; his thoughts were silent as well.

-

Saeki's head buzzed with a migrane. He blamed it on an old friend of his from their junior high years, Itsuki. Despite his mild appearance, the young man was surprisingly good at holding his liquor, which became Saeki's downfall this morning.

He sat in the cafeteria, staring solemnly at a mug of coffee--steaming hot and black.

The silver-black haired young man silently groaned and lifted the cup to his lips, swallowing another gulp of the bitter, dark brown liquid. That was when he saw two familiar figures crossing through the cafeteria, pausing quickly to order something at the take-out counter.

"Fuji! Tezuka-san!" He called.

The two heads turned around, and Fuji smiled and waved while Tezuka acknoweledged his presence with a respectful nod. Saeki went over to them, thankful he didn't stumble across the way.

Even in his alchohol-induced state, Saeki couldn't help but recognize the stark contrast in which Fuji and Tezuka brought about when standing next to one another.

Fuji was small, slight, and petite with a mysteriously cheery smile that--today--seemed wary and pleased. He gave off the air of someone who was popular and approachable, while at the same time seeming as though there was an impenetrable barrier that kept his separate from most people.

Then, there was Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and stiff. His face was a constant line, as though he were wearing a non-smiling geisha mask. As opposed to Fuji, he was much less approachable than Fuji, but at the same time had an overbearingly confident air about him, but not to the point of arrogance. For Tezuka, never arrogance.

...Then again, it could just be him, Saeki thought with a shrug. With his mind hazy from his hang-over, he wasn't very sure of anything.

"Are you all right, Saeki?" Fuji asked, looking as though he would leap to catch him in case Saeki randomly collapsed.

"Yes, I'm fine," Saeki said with a laugh, "Is there somewhere the two of you are going?"

Tezuka looked at Fuji for the answer. Fuji smiled. It was the kind of smile that even Saeki couldn't comprehend--one of those smiles. "Yes, we are. We're headed over to the Academy." He said.

It took a few moments for Saeki to process, but then a look of understanding came over the young man's features, "Oh, I see. Well in that case, have fun. And be careful." There was an incredible danger lurking around campus.

Fuji just smiled as he always did, and lifted a bag of two different kinds of rice balls. "I will, but you _know_ I can handle whatever is over there," Fuji grinned almost evilly, "Thank you for your concern though, Saeki. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tezuka bowed to Saeki and followed behind Fuji when the boy set off towards the revolving doors.

Saeki watched the two of them go, but he frowned as soon as they were out of sight. It may have just been the alchohol kicking in again... but when Tezuka had bowed and left, was that a look of nervousness in his eyes?

Saeki shook his head, dismissing the assumption to be completely ridiculous. What reason would Tezuka have to be nervous? What reason at all?

-

Tezuka turned to Fuji as the boy pressed the brake pedal lightly and came to a coasting stop at a red light. "Where are we going, exactly?" he asked.

Fuji leaned his chin on his knuckles while propping his elbow on the window sill, waiting for the light to change. "A high school called Seishun Gakuen--also known as Seishun Academy or Seigaku." He explained. "My sister works there as a professor."

Tezuka blinked, remembering his conversation with Saeki. "Yumiko?" he blurted out.

The light turned green, and Fuji went, but he craned his head to the left and stared at Tezuka, "How did you know her name?"

Quickly, Tezuka made a show of clearing his throat. He was aware that his excuse was one of the worst he had ever heard in his life, but it was the first and only thing that came to his imnd, "Lucky guess."

If it had been anyone else, they might have believed him. But not Fuji. The boy just gave him a long, hard stare before turning his view back to the road. Miraculously, no harm had befallen them, and Fuji had managed to make several 90 degree turns in the time span he was staring at Tezuka.

"I see." Fuji murmured quietly and carefully.

They rode in silence for several more minutes until Tezuka decided it was time to change the topic and break the silence--a trait that was very unlike them. But then again, he was never quite himself around this strange boy. "Why are we going to visit your sister?"

Fuji seemed to adapt to this change quite easily. "We are going to be going out to shop after she is done teaching."

This puzzled Tezuka, and Tezuka was not puzzled often nor easily. "Why would you need me to come with you?"

Fuji was silent. Instantly, Tezuka felt that it was a matter that was both difficult and very private to the boy, but for some reason Fuji still wanted Tezuka present. After a while, the petite boy answered, "Tomorrow is the day my mother died."

Tezuka tried to look surprised, but in fact wasn't, as Saeki had told him this as well in their conversation.

"We are going to buy some things that my mother would like to have. Jewelry, incense, and..." There was a sad, far away look in Fuji's eyes as he continued, "Flowers. She loved a certain kind of Forget-me-not. I forget what their name was, exactly, but the flowers were the color of my eyes... and she loved them so much." Wistfulness and pain entered Fuji's voice, and Tezuka thought his eyes seemed wetter than usual.

"...ah..." Tezuka mumbled softly. There was no proper response for that. So he gave none. All he could give was, 'ah'.

"But..."

Tezuka was startled when Fuji began to speak again. He might have been mistaken, but Tezuka thought he saw a tear glimmer at the corner of Fuji's eye.

"I...I would like my mother to meet you, Tezuka."

Tezuka blinked. "Why?"

Fuji began slowing down as they neared the gate of a school--presumably Seishun Gakuen.

"Because. When she died, I never really had any proper friends. Even Saeki, whom I had known since we were very little, I didn't consider him a true friend. But now I think..." Fuji turned, smiling sadly to Tezuka, "I've found a true friend. In you. And I want to show her."

It was then, Tezuka knew. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't touched, because he was. He felt humbled that Fuji had confided this to him on his own. He nodded, "Ah." He couldn't think of very many words to convey the fact that he felt the same way to Fuji. He really had found a true friend in this strange boy who smiled when he was in danger, when he was sad, yet he was terrifying when someone else was involved.

Tezuka also knew one more thing.

Fuji was a precious friend to him, and maybe, just maybe...something else.

-

**(A/N:)** I had originally intended to put more into this chapter, but I decided to cut it off where it was. The rest, what with Tezuka, Fuji, and Yumiko going shopping, visiting Fuji's mother's grave, and the _event_ that is happening in a week (in the storyline, of course)--is more important and better used in a new chapter. Therefore, I hope this chapter was all right. I rushed a bit when Fuji was confronting the board members. I didn't feel like adding in all the drama between him and his mortal enemies. By the way, there will hopefully be some Yuuta in the next chapter. You guys get to see what he is like after his gang experience... buahahaha. =D

Also, with the last bit in there, I thought I'd try a change from a lot of other TezukaFuji stories. Hey, why not have Tezuka realize, "Oh crap... I'm in love with Fuji... I think." I mean, how interesting would that be? Naturally it would have to be portrayed correctly through writing, but I decided to give it a whirl. Please let me know what you think.

**REVIEW!**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	5. Five Degrees

_December 01, 2008_

**Subzero**

**AU, TezukaFuji.** Fuji looked at Tezuka sadly, "Smile, even if it's a sad smile, because the only thing sadder than a sad smile is the sadness of not knowing how to smile."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.

-

**Subzero**

**Five Degrees**

**-**

After Tezuka's little revelation, he followed Fuji into the high school building in somewhat of a daze.

It wasn't the fact that it was because he and Fuji were both male; far from it. Just the sheer...implications of the fact that he was in love... maybe.

If Fuji noticed anything strange about him, especially after he nearly walked into the school's gate, the boy didn't say anything. He just gently pulled on Tezuka's elbow, steering him away from the gate, which apparently would be his demise.

"Please be careful, Tezuka. I want you to meet my mother in one piece, after all." Fuji said as he smiled.

This time, Tezuka couldn't even manage an, 'ah'. Too much was going on in his head. Then Fuji became worried. Tezuka was never one to just ignore someone without good reason...except for the fact that in this case, he had a fairly good reason, but Fuji didn't know that. Tezuka planned to keep it that way until he sat down and figured things out.

"Are you all right?" Fuji stopped in the middle of the hallway and reached up a hand.

Tezuka stood there numbly as Fuji pressed the back of his hand against Tezuka's cheek. It was all he could do to keep from flinching against the boy's feather-light touch. After a couple seconds, Fuji took his hand back with a puzzled look on his gentle features.

"That's strange. You don't seem to have a fever of any sort. Maybe we should drop you off at the infirmary..." Fuji murmured to himself, a worried expression crossing his face.

Then, Tezuka frowned. A frown just looked...strange on Fuji's face. Mysterious and alluring maybe, but still strange. Tezuka shook his head briskly after he realized what he had just thought. "No, I'm fine." He protested.

Fuji seemed the bite the inside his of mouth worriedly, "But if you aren't feeling well, I don't want to drag you all over Tokyo... especially when it is this cold outside."

His cheek still tingling from Fuji's cool hands, Tezuka forced an unnatural smile on his face, "I feel fine, Fuji. I'm not sick."

There was still hesitance in the small boy's face. He sighed, "Well, if you're sure--"

"Fuji-samaaaa!"

A loud, high pitched squeal that reminded him of a banshee assaulted Tezuka's ears. He couldn't help but wince. Tezuka noticed that a helpless smile attached itself to Fuji's face. They looked, and a college girl--by the look of her--was dashing through the halls like a mad-woman towards Fuji. She had her hair tied in pigtails at the sides of her head next to her ears. They bobbed wildly in rhythm with her strides.

As she got closer, Tezuka noticed there was a beauty mark underneath her eye. A visitor's tag she wore on the breast-pocket of her collared shirt read, 'Osakada Tomoka'.

"Fuji-sama!" She squealed again, and lunged wildly for Fuji.

Tezuka acted instinctively. He reached for Fuji and dragged him out of harm's way. They hit the wall hard, and the girl missed by a few fractions of an inch. Thankfully and unfortunately at the same time, she didn't slam face-first into the ground. The girl merely recovered and stood, practically bouncing in place.

There was a pout on her face as she glared at Tezuka, "Fuji-sama...you already found someone?"

Fuji smiled smiled, and Tezuka could feel from the slight shaking in his shoulders that he was trying his utmost not to burst out in laughter--presumably after this girl had missed, and not because she thought that....

Tezuka froze.

Because she thought that he and Fuji were... together.

At once, he let go of Fuji, and the boy calmly stepped away as if nothing had happened. "No, I haven't, Osakada-san. This is a colleage from work. Osakada Tomoka, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu. He's a friend." Fuji explained.

A warm feeling lanced through Tezuka as he heard Fuji name him 'friend'.

A look of understanding came over the girl, Tomoka's face as he looked at Tezuka, then to Fuji. She smiled politely and bowed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I'm very sorry, Tezuka-san. But you see, Fuji-sama and I are engaged. I just got worried."

Despite the fact that events had been moving at a quick speed, this particular sentence stuck in Tezuka's mind.

"...Wait... you're--"

The doors to classrooms suddenly burst open, and a mob of females crowded the halls, screaming in protest to Tomoka's latest sentence.

"No, Osakada! Fuji-sama is mine!"

"You're wrong! Fuji-dono is engaged to me!"

"Syusuke-dono said he'd marry me!"

"I love, you Fuji!" A male's voice cried out.

There was a slightly disturbed look on Fuji's face as the boy registered that one.

Soon enough, Tezuka and Fuji were pressed against the wall of the hallway. Fuji was waving his hands helplessly as girls assaulted him with questions, screaming and shouting to get his attention. Tezuka just stood, bunched up next to Tezuka uncomfortably. Some girls gave notice to him, and began batting their eyelashes in a type of seductive way that made Tezuka feel deathly ill.

"Are those two together?!" One shrill voice shouted.

Instantly, the halls were silent. Tezuka spotted some boys even peeking their heads out of the classroom nervously, glaring at Tezuka evilly.

Fuji just smiled, but made no move to step away from Tezuka--not that he could have with the proximity they were being given. "N-no, we aren't. He is a friend from work, and I just brought him to help Yumiko and I with something."

It gave Tezuka a small feeling of slightly jealous satisfaction that Fuji didn't say, 'just a friend'.

"Syusuke!" A startled woman's voice called out.

As if on command, the crowd parted for a woman, a couple inches taller than Fuji, but shorter than Tezuka. She wore typical casual clothing, had the same honey colored hair as Fuji, and held a pair of glasses in her right hand.

A relieved look replaced the helpless one of Fuji's face. "Yumiko..." He sighed.

The pretty woman smiled warmly and hugged her brother, successfully ignoring the jealous stares she got from females and men alike. Tezuka still shuddered at the thought.

After the woman had parted from Fuji, she whipped around, her hair barely missed Fuji's face. Apparently, there must have been a terrible scowl on her face, for the students shrank back in fear. "Get back to your classrooms. All of you!" The woman roared in a voice that was the complete opposite of the one he had just heard.

It took just seconds for the students to scramble back into their classrooms, and a few of the teachers shout, "Thank you, Yumiko-san."

With a nod of satisfaction, the woman named Yumiko turned back around. She gave a glare to Tomoka who still remained. "Get back to the classroom, Osakada-san. Make sure the students don't attempt to leave again."

Tomoka gave a dejected nod, "Yes ma'am...." And dragged herself back to a classroom just a little bit away.

Yumiko sighed and smiled at Fuji again before giving him another hug, "I'm sorry about that, Syusuke." She laughed, "Teenagers and hormones, what can I say?"

Fuji smiled, "It's all right. No one was hurt. Oh, that's right. Nee-san, this is the friend I've been talking to you about." He turned to the side and let Yumiko look properly at Tezuka, "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka felt a slight bit of awkwardness as Yumiko raked him over with her eyes, again and again. Her gaze was contemplative, critical, and above all--one he had never seen before. It made him nervous and self-aware as he bowed respectfully, "Pleased to meet you." The fact that she was Fuji's sister made the feeling even worse.

It took a few moments, but Yumiko finally smiled, and put a hand on Tezuka's shoulder to straighten him up, "Pleased to meet you too, Tezuka-san."

She turned to Fuji with a bright smile and gave him the thumbs up, "Good choice, Syusuke. I approve!"

Tezuka felt his face become warm.

Fuji smiled and gave the same response as he had done with the others, "Our relationship isn't like that, Nee-san."

"Not yet, Syusuke. But it will; you were listening when I was divining with the cards the other day." Yumiko said, her eyes strangely serious, "My predictions are almost never wrong."

"Almost never." Fuji replied playfully.

Yumiko smiled, "You haven't changed, little brother." She said affectionately.

Tezuka shifted awkardly, and then Fuji sprang to attention. "Does this mean that you're done for the day, Nee-san?"

"Yes," Yumiko replied. "You can leave your car where it is, Syusuke. We can all go in my car."

Fuji nodded and followed his sister as he began walking down the hall. Tezuka followed, and Fuji turned to him, smiling, "So now you've met my sister."

"She is very kind." Tezuka said.

"Yes, that she is. I'm sorry about what happened. I've forgotten how rabid the girls here can get." Fuji apologized. "And my sister can use cards to predict things. When I told her that I was bringing you over to help us shop, she couldn't resist consulting her cards, especially where..." He trailed off and looked away.

Tezuka waited, the only sound in the hall being the sound of their footsteps echoing off of the tiles. "...where what?"

"Where my--erm--love life is concerned." Fuji finished.

Tezuka blinked and looked away. "Ah..."

Fuji smiled apologetically at Tezuka. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. My personal affairs aren't anything you need be concerned about."

Tezuka felt a pang of guilt, as he probably knew more about Fuji than Fuji thought he did. He said nothing however, and just nodded in false agreement.

"Hey, are you guys coming or not? The shop I wanted to get to is closing soon!" Yumiko called.

Fuji smiled at Tezuka and then rushed after his elder sister, saying something about how the store in question didn't close for another four hours.

Tezuka sighed and rubbed his left arm, still radiating warmth from Fuji's body.

-

By the time Tezuka, Fuji, and Yumiko were finished with their shopping, the sun was already beginning to dip in the horizon.

Fuji turned to Yumiko, "Was it really necessary to spend an hour and a half in that one store? We need to get to the site before it gets too dark."

Yumiko smiled easily at her brother, "What are you talking about? There were so many choices!"

Fuji and Tezuka sent each other a look. "Nee-san, it was a store of bags." Fuji protested.

His sister just sighed and didn't turn to look at them, nor did she slow her brisk pace, "Well, that's because you guys are male." As if that said everything about the problem. "We females have delicate tastes."

Fuji laughed weakly. He patted his back pocket.

He stopped abruptly; Tezuka followed his lead. "Nee-san," he said to his sister, "I need to stop by somewhere."

She appeared confused. "But...you just said that we needed to get there before it gets dark. How are you going to get there in time?"

Fuji shrugged, unworriedly, "It will work out." He assured her.

She appeared unsure, but agreed anyways. "If you're sure..." she murmured.

The boy just raised a hand in goodbye and ducked down an alleyway and was gone.

Yumiko lowered her hand and stopped waving. Quickly and suddenly, she turned to Tezuka, the fun and laughter gone from her eyes.

Despite the fact that she stood a head smaller than Tezuka still, he found her gaze was actually quite intimidating. "Tezuka-san, I have something that I have to ask you."

"...Which is?"

"Just who are you to my brother?"

The question initially took Tezuka by surprise, but he wasn't altogether shocked to have been asked it. "I thought you already foresaw that." He replied.

Yumiko just gave him an even look and pulled him off to the side of the street. "True, but these things can change. The future is never uncertain, and I am not a professional at cards. But judging by how you have been replying to Syusuke all morning, I assume you know quite a bit about our family."

She was incredibly insightful too.

"Depending on how much depth there is to the Fuji family, I may or may not." Tezuka replied in the end, deciding not to give away too much.

Yumiko smiled at him, "Hm. Not bad. But even so," the smile disappeared from her face. "Yuuta."

Tezuka jumped as a boy, no older than 18, appeared from amidst the crowd. He wore a scowl on his face and a cross-shaped scar to accompany it on his forehead. He also had the same honey-brown hair as Fuji and Yumiko. "Is this him, Nee-san?" he asked.

Yumiko nodded. "Yes. Yuuta, I know you went to Okaa-san's grave already, but could I trouble you to accompany Tezuka-san there separately? Explain to him about Syusuke and our family. He is probably going to find out from Saeki anyways."

Silently, Tezuka apologized to Saeki. He had tried.

Yuuta didn't seem partial to the idea, but agreed nevertheless. With that, Yumiko patted her brother's hand and left, blending instantly with the crowd.

And that left Yuuta and Tezuka staring at each other, sizing each other up.

Yuuta was about his brother's height, which meant he would definitely grow to be at least his sister's. His eyes were only slightly hostile, but intelligent and a dark brown color. They were a stark contrast from Fuji's, whose eyes were a startling hue of cerulean. The boy had obvious muscles growing on his body, but he was only partially developed. His face was handsome enough, and the marks from his gang days were well-hidden on the younger boy's features.

"So..." Yuuta began. "You're the Tezuka Kunimitsu." It was not a question.

"Yes." Tezuka replied. "What was Yumiko-san talking about with explaining your family?"

Yuuta smirked. "So you cut right to the chase. Hmph. That works either way. Let's walk." Without waiting for an answer, Yuuta started off at a pace that easily matched Tezuka's, despite the height difference. His strides differed from Fuji's. His were stiffer and less graceful.

"If you cut to the chase, than so will I. So basically, Fuji isn't there because he wants to be." Yuuta said quickly.

Tezuka's mind scrambled a little to catch up. "The company?"

"Yes." Yuuta replied a little impatiently. "When Fuji turned sixteen, or four as he would say," Yuuta permitted himself a brief grin. It quickly faded, though. "Our father...threatened Aniki."

"Threatened? How?" Tezuka dodged around an elderly lady who was about half his height.

"That's what I'm getting to." Yuuta glared at him. "Nee-san told me that Father threatened Aniki with her confectionaries shop she was running at the time. Father had the power to take away funding and close down the shop."

Yuuta stepped to the side of the road and waved down a taxi. Then he resumed, "The shop was everything to Nee-san and she was heart-broken when she heard it was going to be closed. So, Father came to Aniki with a proposition."

A taxi slid over onto the curb lazily. Yuuta and Tezuka jumped in, and Yuuta threw some bills over to the driver. "Skyrock Lookout." He ordered. The taxi driver eyed the bills, and then nodded. He sped off into the traffic, easing in behind a small blue vehicle.

"He told Aniki that he would halt Nee-san's funding and close down the confectionary shop unless he took over the company after college." Yuuta explained.

Tezuka sighed, thankful that he would have more time to concentrate on Yuuta's story, instead of dodging pedestrians. "So why doesn't he quit now? Yumiko-san doesn't work at the shop now."

Yuuta shook his head and rested it against the seat. "Wrong. It's still running. So..." He lowered his gaze. "Aniki can't quit until one of two things happens. Our father actually dies, or the shop fails on its own."

There was an angry look on Yuuta's face. It was bitter and worried and resentful. "Aniki is chained there because he knows how much the shop means to Nee-san. He knows how hard things were for her after our mother's death. She puts on a strong face on the outside, but Aniki and I can tell. Therefore, he is doing everything in his power to keep her shop in good health. He always is concerned about the well-being of other people, and when they are involved with anything even remotely dangerous, he gets...scary. For lack of a better word, he gets scary and angry."

Tezuka nodded. Fuji had indeed been like that when he and Fuji had been attacked in the basement just a few weeks ago.

"But...when he himself is involved, he couldn't care less. His attention and devotion goes towards other people, and he puts them before himself, no matter the kind of situation he is in at the time. He's just...an idiot." Yuuta hissed.

"But a kind one." Tezuka added, hearing the hint of veiled affection in the boy's voice.

Yuuta heaved a heavy sigh, but nodded. "Yeah. He is."

Tezuka watched Yuuta for a little while longer, and then he finally voiced a question that had been bothering him for quite a while.

"Could I ask you something?" he asked. Yuuta looked up, startled. After a pause, the scarred boy nodded hesitantly.

"Could you tell me about Fuji and when you were in a...gang?" Tezuka asked, carefully lowering his voice.

A flash ran through Yuuta's eyes. He stared angrily at the head-rest in front of him, until he gave a sigh. "Fine. What do you want to know about it?" he grumbled.

"Tell me the parts where Fuji is involved. The only thing I know about the matter is that he got you out of it." Tezuka said. Turth be told, he felt a bit guilty at invading the Fuji family's privacy. But nevertheless, he couldn't resist the pull of temptation.

Yuuta appeared to think quietly for a while and then he looked up, but not at Tezuka. "All right, fine. But...not here. Not now."

Tezuka clenched his fist in irritation. "Why not?"

Yuuta placed a hand on the handle of the door. He looked at Tezuka pointedly, "Because we're here."

This brought Tezuka back to attention, and he looked out the window on his side. He could hear the faint crash of waves. Vaguely, he wondered just how far they had traveled to get from the heart of the city to a place that was close to the sea. He could see very little from where he sat, but there was a cliff overhanging the sea. On it was what he made out to be a gravestone with a bouquet.

"Here. I've brought you where you needed to be, so I'm going now." Yuuta said quietly. He shoved something at Tezuka before getting back in the taxi. "I'll contact you later on tonight."

The door shut behind the youngest Fuji sibling. Tezuka stepped forward, putting a hand out, as if that would stop the taxi. "Wait, but how are you going to call me? I never gave you my number."

Yuuta gave Tezuka a look, as if he were stupid and rolled the window down. Then, he gave a smirk. "I'm a Fuji. I'll manage it."

With that, the taxi was gone in a swirling cloud of dust.

Tezuka was left at the cliffside, staring after the taxi in disbelief. Neither of Yuuta's other siblings were as...cheeky as he was. He just shook his head, not wanting to understand how the three siblings could have come out so different. Fuji would never have done something as bold as that...or he might have. Tezuka decided he didn't really know Fuji very well to discern something like that.

Then, a small, blue vehicle breezed around the corner and eased to a stop a few feet away from Tezuka.

Speak of the devil.

Fuji opened the car door, and shut it behind him. In his slim arms, he held a bouquet of flowers. The same color as his cerulean eyes.

"Where is nee-san?" he asked, looking around for his sister.

At the mention of Yumiko, Tezuka scrambled for a lie. Naturally, he couldn't tell Fuji, "She left me with your brother to explain everything about you and your past." That wouldn't do. So he settled for a lie he hoped was better than the truth.

"We split up. She said she had to buy another present." Tezuka lied, hoping that the ease he felt telling this lie was truth in Fuji's eyes.

"How did you know where the grave site was?"

Tezuka blurted the first thing that came to mind, "She told me." He realized that the lie wasn't quite as fool-proof as the first one had been, but apparently it was enough. Fuji smiled, and nodded. "All right, then. Let's go." He then proceeded to the grave.

With a grateful sigh, Tezuka followed.

By the time he reached the grave, Fuji had already put down his bouquet. The boy's forehead was pressed to the undoubtedly frigid marble of the grave stone, and he was murmuring a silent prayer in a language he assumed to be English. Tezuka wasn't sure he liked the fact that Fuji's head was on the grave. Not because of the fact that it was a grave, but just because of the fact that the grave was probably making the boy even colder than he always seemed.

Then, Fuji's murmurings switched to Japanese again.

"Okaa-san, I've brought a friend," Fuji held out a hand. It took a moment for Tezuka to realize that Fuji wanted his hand. Tezuka slid his hand into Fuji's smaller one, and realized that his suspicions about Fuji being cold were true. The boy's hand was dangerously cold. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, okaa-san."

Fuji's grip on Tezuka's hand tightened. The boy's khaki pants began turning a different color as tears fell from his eyes. "He's a...a friend."

What happened next, Tezuka wasn't sure if it was coincidence or a higher power with a bizarre sense of humor. But it began to rain. Rain began to fall, and soak him and Fuji. It was cold and bitter, but it was nothing compared to the icyness of Fuji's small hand.

Fuji didn't seem to mind the rain, if he realized it was raining in the first place.

"Is it okay, okaa-san? He's a friend. Is that okay?" Fuji's voice trembled with sadness. Tezuka knew he wasn't asking if it was all right to have a friend. Fuji was just asking his mother's permission to have someone who is close. He was asking for permission, upon his mother's grave.

-

**(A/N:)** I'm quite pleased with myself, actually. From the last chapter, I just felt that I should keep going. So I did. More TezukaFuji in the next chapter, since I think it is about time they do at least a little cuddling. And naturally, it has to be while it is raining outside, since rain is just a TezukaFuji moment. =3 Thank you for the reviews in the last chapter. Expect the next chapter at around Christmas time.

**Please review!**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	6. Six Degrees

_December 25, 2008_

**Subzero**

**AU, TezukaFuji.** Fuji looked at Tezuka sadly, "Smile, even if it's a sad smile, because the only thing sadder than a sad smile is the sadness of not knowing how to smile."

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did, but alas, I do not.

-

**Subzero**

**Six Degrees**

**-**

A violent tremor ran through Tezuka as he shook, chilled to the very core from the cold temperature, and the even colder rain that pounded Fuji's car as they drove along the high way.

The heater was on full blast, and every chance he got, Tezuka curled his fingers into the cradle of his arms in a feeble attempt to bring some warmth back into them.

Rain water dripped from his sopping hair and clothes, forming a puddle where Tezuka sat.

After Tezuka shuddered again from the cold, he turned to look at Fuji. The boy's bangs drooped over his eyes, and he was perfectly still, like a porcelean statue. He appeared to be watching the road, for his head was angled upwards and towards the window. Tezuka would have thought Fuji to be asleep, if he didn't see the trembles that also assaulted Fuji, and a small bit of the boy's cerulean eyes peeking out from his hair.

"Tezuka." Fuji suddenly said in a soft voice.

Tezuka gave a start. "Yes?" he replied, realizing that his voice was unusually gentle.

"The light is green."

Then, as if on cue, the car behind Tezuka honked obnoxiously. Tezuka fixed the driver of the other car with a cold glare through the rear view mirror and stepped on the gas pedal, no doubt sending a wave of water into the other car--inadvertantly, of course.

When Tezuka looked back at Fuji again, the boy was silent once more.

Finally, Tezuka looked back to the road again and turned on the left blinker to go into the apartment complex. The sign was shrouded by the thick veil of rain, but he knew where he was going. He always did.

"We're going to your apartment. At this rate, both of us are liable to catch hypothermia." Tezuka said.

Fuji nodded his head morosely.

"..." Tezuka paused, considering the implications of his words carefully before continuing, "Would you mind it if I stayed the night?"

This managed to elicit a response. Fuji looked up, startled. Tezuka knew he was asking why, even though he couldn't see the boy's eyes.

"The driving conditions are too hazardous on the roads, the radio said there would be a lightning storm later on, and...I don't have a mode of transportation." Tezuka finished, steering the car into a ramp that led underground.

Fuji looked at his feet, "Oh, that's right. I'm sorry. We left your car back at the company parking lot. I didn't realize that it would cause such problems."

Almost at once, Tezuka felt incredibly guilty. He hadn't intended it to be like that. Tezuka had merely used that choice of words in order to slyly disguise his want to look over Fuji for the night, seeing as how he was in such an instable state.

"It isn't a problem." Tezuka assured him while turning Fuji's car into an open parking space in the garage. "You don't have to apologize."

Fuji put on a brave smile, "Saa, I suppose you're right. I'm sorry."

Tezuka gave Fuji another look as he repeated himself. "You don't have to apologize."

Tezuka opened the door and stepped out of the car, shuddering from the cold while in his sopping clothes. Fuji let himself out from the passenger's side, silent tremors ran through his body, and by the set of his jaw, Tezuka guessed Fuji was clenching his teeth to keep them from chattering.

"Let's get inside, quickly." Tezuka said. Fuji nodded and began moving in the direction of the elevator.

When he and Fuji stepped into the elevator, Fuji reached over and pressed a button. The boy's pale hand then went to the buttons on his shirt and began to undo them, one by one. Almost nervously, Tezuka stared at Fuji. "What are you doing?"

Fuji was quiet for a moment, and then turned to Tezuka with confused look on his face. "Our clothes are trapping the heat from our bodies. It is better to just take them off to prevent hypothermia."

Tezuka silently watched Fuji as he continued to unbotton his shirt. He forced himself to look away when Fuji peeled the shirt off of his body. Tezuka felt his cheeks heat up.

"What's wrong, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

Tezuka continued to look away. He frowned and swallowed before replying. He hated sounding like a whiny child, "Couldn't you have waited until we got to your apartment? Someone might see you."

The thought of it made Tezuka unnecessarily tense.

Fuji just smiled calmly. For a moment, Tezuka thought that Fuji was back to normal. "I think for the moment, I'd like to be more worried about my health, rather than what my apartment neighbors think of me." Fuji said, folding the shirt into a neat square. "Why don't you do the same thing?"

More flush invaded Tezuka's face at the idea of being with Fuji in an enclosed space, half-naked both embarassed and appealed to him.

Quickly, Tezuka shook his head. "I can wait."

Tezuka waited silently, feeling Fuji's gaze on him, making him feel dangerously self-conscious.

"...If you're sure." Fuji finally said after a while.

Tezuka withheld a thankful sigh. He and Fuji continued to shiver in the elevator as it ascended. The only difference between him shivering and Fuji's shivering, was that Fuji looked more like he was going to fall over with every shudder his body gave off. Despite that, Tezuka could feel the heat that Fuji's body was radiating. It made his head fuzzy and his mind almost delirious.

The elevator jerked to a halt, and Fuji fell to the side with a startled gasp.

Instinctively, he held out his arms, and Fuji fell into them.

The first thought that came into Tezuka's mind was how Fuji managed to fit surprisingly well into his arms. The second thought was that Fuji still smelled like raspberries. And then how Fuji's slick, pale skin was holding onto Tezuka's arms for support.

Tezuka's cheeks flamed up and he almost pushed Fuji away.

Fuji felt the tenseness in Tezuka's figure and looked up at him, concerned.

"Tezuka? What's wrong?"

Fuji was leaning in towards Tezuka's face. He tried leaning away from the boy's alluring scent and confused expression.

"Are you sick, or--"

The doors slid open.

Tezuka froze and almost wished he would die.

A family of fourstood there, openly shocked at what they saw. The woman screeched and shielded the eyes of her oblivious children. The man looked as though he were about to be sick, judging by the unhealthy, green tint coloring his skin. The children continuously asked their parents what the two men in the elevator were doing as they were led away.

Fuji stared out of the elevator. "Hm. I wonder what that was." He mused silently.

Tezuka was about to request that Fuji let go of him when he realized that Fuji was being absolutely serious. The boy honestly had no idea why the family had reacted the way they did. Which meant he also did not know why Tezuka became red-faced around him and lost most of his coherent thought.

The elevator stopped once more, and the doors slid open.

"We're here, Tezuka." Fuji announced, smiling. He walked out of the elevator, making no sound as he went.

Tezuka turned his eyes to the wet puddle Fuji was leaving behind in order to avoid staring at Fuji and what was remaining of his soaked clothing.

As he followed Fuji through the narrow halls of the apartment, Tezuka felt cold and self-conscious. The wetness of his clothes made it uncomfortable to walk, and every time he took a step, Tezuka's shoes would squeak loudly, as opposed to Fuji's where the boy made virtually no sound at all.

-

The moment Tezuka crossed into the threshold that was Fuji's home, Fuji tossed a fluffy, white towel at him.

"Here," the boy said. "Dry yourself off and get out of those clothes before you catch hypothermia."

Tezuka began rubbing the towel in his hair slowly, working out if Fuji meant just his shirt or...everything.

"Tezuka, are you really all right? You aren't being yourself." Fuji said. A pair of cerulean eyes appeared in Tezuka's vision. Tezuka felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest. He took in a deep breath. "Fuji, what are you doing?"

"I'm checking your temperature, Tezuka. If you aren't feeling well, you should say something." Fuji chastised, as he leaned in.

Fuji's forehead was warm as it pressed against Tezuka's. His breath was sweet as it wafted over Tezuka's nose. His presence was overwhelming.

Tezuka closed his eyes and forced himself to breathe deeply.

Then--

_Ding-dong_

The sudden noise broke the silence between Fuji and Tezuka. Fuji backed away from Tezuka and approached the door, calling over his shoulder, "You don't feel like you have a fever, but you should rest, just in case."

Tezuka found himself agreeing with Fuji as his head spun, and he took in deep gasps of air to steady himself.

The voices of Fuji and someone else at the door were quiet. Tezuka heard the exchange of thank you's, and the sound of fading footsteps.

Shortly after the door shut, Fuji sauntered back, holding a letter in his hand. The look on tense Fuji's face was enough of a cause for concern, but Tezuka refrained. The day had been long and tiring for the both of them. Pestering Fuji into telling him something he had no wish to would not make the situation better.

Nevertheless, Tezuka's curiosity could not be extinguished.

"Sorry about that," Fuji apologized, forcing a smile back onto his face, and casually tossing the letter onto the table.

Tezuka looked away from the discarded letter hesitantly. "It's fine." He replied. His eyes strayed to the letter once more. There was an old saying his grandfather used to tell him. 'Curiosity killed the cat, Kunimitsu...'

Fuji took hold of Tezuka's hand. "Saa, let's go, Tezuka." He urged, pulling at Tezuka's hand like an overly eager child would.

Tezuka stood there in confusion. "Where are we going?"

Fuji chuckled. "To take a bath."

....

"What?"

-

"Tezuka, is everything all right in there?"

Hot water pounded Tezuka's back and hair. His eyes were shut, as he had the tendency to get headaches when he didn't wear his glasses.

He felt awkward and oddly self-conscious as he called back over the dull roar of the shower, "Ah."

"Are you sure? You looked very pale when you were going in." Fuji replied.

"I'm fine." Tezuka said, struggling to keep his voice constant.

Tezuka was sliding the bar of soap from hand to hand.

"I'll leave some clothes for you outside the door."

"...Would they fit?" Tezuka asked, as he looked down at his tall frame, as opposed to Fuji's smaller one.

Fuji laughed, and Tezuka could see in his mind's eye how Fuji's shoulders would shake, and his eyes would sparkle as he laughed. The soft laughter outside the bathroom door made it almost real.

"They're Yuuta's. He comes over to stay, sometimes."

Tezuka almost let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to use Fuji's clothes, just like how he was using Fuji's soap now. The soap Fuji used to...

Tezuka's trail of thought sputtered and died. He dropped the soap with numb hands.

The soap that Fuji used to rub _all over his body_.

-

Tezuka was still rubbing his hair dry as he left the bathroom, a cloud of steam chasing after him.

He wondered if Fuji would allow him the day off tomorrow. Today had been one of the strangest, most tiring days of his life, of that, Tezuka was certain.

He had met the eldest of the Fuji siblings, learned of Fuji's past from the youngest of the siblings, and he had seen the real Fuji. Now, he was preparing to go to sleep somewhere in Fuji's vast apartment; he would find out where as soon as the apartment's owner was located.

The apartment, however, was silent. "Fuji, where are you?"

Tezuka waited a moment, but when no response came to greet him, he began to feel worried. Naturally, the chances of something happening to Fuji in his own apartment were slim, but with Fuji, he wasn't sure.

Carefully, Tezuka descended down the stairs, feeling oddly exposed in the T-shirt and shorts Fuji had given him to borrow.

"Fuj--" He began to call again, but stopped. There was no point to, for he had found Fuji, curled into an upright ball on the couch, looking almost pathetic. The boy was quiet. Tezuka assumed he was asleep; not that he blamed him. The events of the day had been tiring, both emotionally and physically.

Without thinking, Tezuka came over to Fuji, and tentatively reached a hand out to him.

He reminded himself that he would have a very hard time indeed of explaining himself if Fuji were to open his eyes, then and there.

But the boy didn't stir. Tezuka permitted himself a brief sigh before reaching forward again and running a few of his fingers through Fuji's hair. The honey-colored strands were soft and silky to the touch, and they felt good against Tezuka's long fingers.

After a moment, Tezuka stopped and sat down next to Fuji's silently sleeping form.

The tiny shift in movement on the couch was enough to throw off Fuji's posture. His head landed on Tezuka's shoulder, and one of his hands was in Tezuka's lap.

Tezuka wondered if Fuji would be all right, sleeping like that, or if he would get a kink in his neck from the awkward head angle. Tezuka's first thought was to adjust the boy's head into a more comfortable position, but he froze when Fuji's hand twitched.

Tezuka waited, silently, tensely for a moment until Fuji snuggled further into the warmth of Tezuka's shoulder, and his hand grew still once more. A tiny smile took the place of the solemn expression that had been dominating it before.

And Tezuka found he liked that smile of Fuji's better. It seemed more true, more genuine.

The infectious smile on Fuji's face made its way to Tezuka's, and he allowed it. Fuji was asleep, and there was no harm in one smile.

So he smiled, and took one of Fuji's hands, and threaded his fingers through Fuji's, letting himself believe--if only for tonight--that this would be all right. For now though, since it was all right, it would also be all right for him to not want Fuji to leave.

He wanted him to stay here, like this, with him. For no other reason than the fact that Tezuka was in love, and he knew he was in far too deep to fall out of it now.

Tezuka closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply, the scent of Fuji. The scent that made his heart flutter, even as he succumbed to sleep.

With that, the clock was the only sound in the room for the better part of an hour.

Fuji and Tezuka's sleeping breaths were heard very faintly.

And then, Fuji opened his eyes.

His blue eyes were trained in on his hand, interlaced with Tezuka's.

He frowned a little.

Fuji's cold hand felt comfortable and warm in Tezuka's. Tezuka's knuckles were a little rough, but strangely enough, Fuji had expected it to be like that. What he hadn't expected to feel was when Tezuka had been touching his hair. He never imagined Tezuka's hands would be so gentle.

Fuji closed his eyes and concentrated on the warmth that was Tezuka. When he had fallen over onto Tezuka, Fuji had been silently wondering if Tezuka would move him. Fuji had then considered getting up, but decided against it when he found Tezuka wasn't moving.

Yuuta had always called him a real prodigy, yet completely oblivious.

He had always thought that a little preposterous. Not because Fuji was a supposed _prodigy_, but because he saw things that other people didn't.

Obviously, Tezuka hadn't moved him because he didn't want to wake Fuji up. Despite all appearances, Fuji liked to see Tezuka as a good person, even if he didn't quite like to show it. It was for that reason that Tezuka had also been opposed to moving Fuji.

Fuji smiled triumphantly. He wasn't oblivious.

_'Aniki, you're smart, but sometimes you just miss things that show you the _real_ someone.'_

Fuji frowned a little at Yuuta's voice.

Of course not.

It was completely and totally illogical. At this point, Fuji assumed Yuuta would keep insisting that Tezuka-san, his co-worker, was _in love_.

Fuji had been toying with this idea for a while until he finally brushed it off. Tezuka, in love? With _him_?

Illogical.

Tezuka had no reason to do so.

_'Aniki, stop being stubborn and see the facts.'_

Fuji shook his head as he snuggled in further to Tezuka's shoulder.

_No, Yuuta. I'm not being stubborn._

_'Don't lie to yourself, Aniki.'_

_I'm not lying, Yuuta. I'm not._

Fuji closed his eyes.

Illogical. It was completely illogical for Tezuka to love him, after such a short time.

Just like it was illogical that Fuji was also falling in love.

Fuji in love?

Ridiculous.

_'Don't lie, Aniki. Don't lie.'_

-

**(A/N:)** That was the end of chapter six. So at this point, Tezuka is obviously in love with Fuji. Also at this point, Fuji is falling in love as well (just in case you didn't get that, what with the whole schpeal about Yuuta's words of wisdom). Next chapter comes out next month, sometime in January, hopefully, providing finals don't get in the way. Thank you for reading this latest segment in the story. Next chapter will be more from Fuji's point of view, but still in the third person. Finally, you get a bit of insight on Fuji's side of it, as opposed to Tezuka's side. Also, I changed the summary a little. Please tell me what you think.

Happy Early New Years!

Merry Christmas as well (and Hanukkah)! Merry Christmas to you all, and to all a good night!

Thanks again for reading.

**Please review!**

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_


	7. Seven Degrees

**Subzero**

**By: PurificationArrow**

"Fear imprisons; faith liberates; fear paralyzes; faith empowers; fear disheartens; faith encourages; fear sickens; faith heals; fear makes useless; faith makes serviceable."  
-_Harry Emerson Fosdick_

_-_

Fuji knew, from the moment he opened his eyes that morning, from the moment the sparkling rays of the sun lit up his face, that it was going to be a very bad day.

It was one of the perfect looking days where the sun would be shimmering in the sky, and clouds were sprinkled across the blue sky. Today would be one of those kinds of days. Fuji hated it when it was.

Since his childhood, Fuji had always loved the skies when they were spotless, without a blemish to marr the vast blueness. His mother had always told him that it was a sign that it was going to be a good day, but as he stared at the clouds becoming more visible with the slowly approaching sun, Fuji knew it forboded something ill.

The house felt strangely empty as Fuji turned on his heel.

A few days had passed since Tezuka had slept over, and after he left the following morning, it seemed to Fuji that his home was more empty than it had been before. Fuji almost considered taking Yumiko up on her offer to buy him a pet of some kind, but eventually decided on declining once more after realizing that he simply had no time for a pet. That, in addition to the fact that when he was little, Fuji had managed to kill his goldfish within the hour of buying it.

_Funny though, that you seem to have enough time for _Tezuka_, but not a pet._

A smirking voice commented in the frame of Fuji's mind. Fuji shook his head fiercely until it throbbed as he rummaged through his briefcase to confirm his materials were in place. He scoffed. Ridiculous. He did _not_ have more time for Tezuka than anything else, even if Fuji's thoughts were occupied of the promise Tezuka made to call him later on.

A ringtone broke Fuji's attention a second later as his cell phone began to vibrate on the table top. He rushed over and lifted it to his ear before it could topple to the ground. Fuji was breathless when he answered, "Hello? Tezuka?"

It was only after there was an awkward silence that Fuji knew it wasn't Tezuka. "...it's Tadase-san, Fuji-sama."

Flush invaded Fuji's face. He made his back stiff and tried to regain composure. How foolish was he? It was barely seven in the morning, and Tezuka certainly was polite enough not to call people so early in the morning...or at least he hoped so.

"...Fuji-sama?"

"Yes, Tadase?"

"...um, well, we have a guest coming in today, sir."

Fuji calmed his racing heart and sat down in a chair with a mug of coffee in his hand. Normally he didn't enjoy coffee, but this morning he felt incented to drink some. Fuji sat down and brought the steaming cup to his lips as he asked, "Who is it?"

"Fuji-sama."

A shocked breath left Fuji's lips, and the mug froze just inches away from his lips. A droplet of brown liquid splashed from the cup and ran down the side before finally spreading around the base of the cup as Fuji slowly set it down. His hand shook terribly, and it felt as though he were experienced an asthma attack. He almost wished he were.

"Fuji-sama... Fuji-sama, are you there? Fuji-sama?"

Fuji's mouth was dry, and he licked his lips to alleviate the dryness problem. He scrambled up from the couch and dashed to the closet where he began to throw on his coat. It wasn't a very thick coat, but Fuji was past caring about that.

"Call Tezuka, tell him not to come to work today."

"What?"

"Make up an excuse, I don't care." Fuji replied quickly. Had he been in a calmer state, Fuji probably would have been embarassed at his rudeness. But not today. Not now. Because now...

"Understood?"

"Y-yes, sir."

Now Tezuka had to be protected.

Fuji snapped his phone shut and set it on the counter. He snatched up his briefcase with one hand and dumped the undrinken mug of coffee into the sink with the other. His eyes glinted like cold flint. "He hurt someone before." Fuji hissed, passing by a picture of himself and Yuuta.

_I won't let someone else dear to me be dragged into this too._

The door shook on its hinges as Fuji slammed it shut behind him. The now vacant apartment was silent, save for the low buzzing sound coming from the counnter. The screen on Fuji's cell phone lit up and spelled the words, 'Tezuka Kunimitsu' on it.

_"'Hello, Fuji? This is Tezuka. I can't stay at work today because of some other problems at home. I need to stop by the office to pick up materials, though, so I'll open the building myself...call me back when you this message.'"_

---

Tezuka gave a sigh and set down his cell phone. He had been thinking of a plausible excuse to call Fuji, and settled on telling him he wouldn't be in work today because of _'some problems at home'_, when in reality it was just his cousin coming for a visit.

He was deliberating if he was relieved or disappointed that Fuji hadn't picked up. As he fished the keys to the company building from his pocket, Tezuka decided he was glad, for it would have been a pathetically short and awkward conversation speaking with Fuji in person.

Tezuka lifted his hand to slide the keys into the lock, but as he came closer, he saw someone else approaching the building.

It was a fairly tall man with striking blue eyes that reminded him of someone else's. The other's spine was set stiffly, and his mouth was locked in a firm grimace, as though he had eaten something particularly bitter.

As the other man neared the building, he finally noticed Tezuka standing there, watching him.

Then, the man smiled and shut his eyes.

The spitting image of Fuji shot forth from this man's features.

"Oh, hello, who are you?" the man asked.

Tezuka numbly replied, "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

The man smiled, his lips pursing into a thin line. Now, Tezuka was not a man who scared easily, not at all, but something about this man's strange, blue-eyed smile sent a shiver crackling up and down Tezuka's spine.

"Ah," the man mused, "Tezuka Kunimitsu."

Tezuka remained mute, unsure of how to respond. He just stood there awkwardly, the building key still in his hand. Then the man's sudden exclamation almost made Tezuka jump, "Ah! But where are my manners?"

Tezuka blinked, slowly lowering the hand holding the key. _You tell me..._ He replied in his mind.

"Come in, it is quite cold outside." The man offered, even though he looked the least perturbed about the frigid tempatures than anyone else outside.

"...Ah." Tezuka replied.

The blue eyed man withdrew a key from the depths of his pocket and fed it into the hole gently, and turned. Tezuka was surprised. This person had a key to SAA? He jumped at the man's quiet chuckle. "You are probably wondering as to why I have a key to the company building, am I correct?"

Once again, Tezuka was rendered mute.

The man looked at him through thin eyes, the blue reflecting the light of the fallen snow. "Saa...I wonder about that. I suppose it might be because I am the former head of SAA."

This time, Tezuka _was_ taken by surprise. So this person was...

"So...you're Fuji's--"

"Father!"

Tezuka and Fuji the elder turned at the sound of a startled voice and rapid footsteps.

Fuji approached, his nose and cheeks flushed, and it looked to Tezuka like he had run all the way from his apartment to the building. Fuji's head alternated between Tezuka, to Fuji the elder, and back. He looked panicked, and...terrified. So much that Tezuka, before he realized where his feet were carrying him, had taken multiple steps forward and was leaning towards Fuji.

"Fuji, what's wrong?"

Fuji made a bizarre strangled noise in his throat before backing away several steps. His eyes were fuzzy and unfocused, and he continued backing up...all the way to the side of the road. A car honked loudly as it whizzed by, the driver most definitely grumbling something about _'damn pedestrians'_.

Tezuka lunged forward and dragged Fuji away from the side of the road as a car zipped by that probably would have taken off Fuji's head. He placed himself between Fuji and the road, so as to prevent a repeat and give Tezuka another heart attack.

"Fuji?"

Then, the fog that shrouded Fuji's cerulean eyes seemed to clear, and he blinked, as if finally aware of his surroundings. His face was a mess of confusion, and was also beginning to lose its color.

"...Tezuka?" Fuji murmured in a soft voice.

Tezuka frowned as he saw the color start to flee from Fuji's lips. His panting was getting quicker and shorter, and despite the intense cold, he was sweating. Just to be safe, Tezuka supported Fuji under his elbows. "Fuji, are you all right?" he asked, his worry mounting.

Fuji began to pant more, but he still smiled, albeit weakly, "Yes," he replied, "I'm...fine."

And that was when the boy's eyes rolled into his head, and his asthma attack began. Tezuka strained his arms to keep Fuji upright when the latter's legs gave way.

"Fuji!"

Carefully, he settled down, with the boy's back resting against Tezuka's knee for support. Hurriedly, he looked to Fuji the elder to have him call for help. The blue eyed man's back was turned to Tezuka, but he was already issuing orders to 911.

Tezuka put an arm around Fuji's shoulders and tried his utmost to wipe the cold sweat that had broken out from Fuji's forehead.

"Tezuka-san, the ambulance is on its way." Fuji the elder called from where he stood. By this time, a crowd had already begun to gather around the front of SAA to view the spectacle. However, one harsh, biting glare from Tezuka and Fuji's father sent any and all bystanders scurrying away.

Tezuka barely felt Fuji's light weight against him as he frantically racked his mind for some way to help. He couldn't think of any, for the last time he had seen an asthma attack this bad was when his cousin, Senri Chitose had collapsed after participating in a race. And that had been when Tezuka was three.

His hands fluttered about uselessly around Fuji, whose face was so incredibly pale--even paler than its normal shade. Fuji's breathing was still quick and uneven, and his mouth trembled. It was the first time, even counting at his mother's grave, that he had seen Fuji so vulnerable and...small.

Despite the boy's petite stature, he always managed to hold himself as though he were taller than even Tezuka. But now he was as helpless as an infant. It made some sort of maternal--or paternal--instinct come out from deep within the recesses of Tezuka's conscience...deep, _deep_ down. And had Fuji not been in such a desperate state, Tezuka would have instantly reprimanded himself for thinking something so strange.

"The ambulance is here, Tezuka-san. Let them take Syusuke on the stretcher."

Fuji the elder's voice broke through the mental wall Tezuka had built up, and when Tezuka moved back, some people in white suits appeared and eased Fuji onto a stretcher.

Tezuka blinked and looked up. When had they come? How long had it been since Fuji's father had called them? While Tezuka was holding the helpless Fuji, he had lost any and all semblance of time. But now that the ambulance was here, it was beginning to flood back to Tezuka.

Two men in white suits trotted up to Tezuka and Fuji the elder. "Please come with us," they said, "You are related to him, correct?"

Tezuka looked to Fuji's father who nodded stiffly. "And him," Fuji's father jerked a finger in Tezuka's direction, quite unceremoniously. "He's coming too."

The medics looked at each other, and shrugged. "Very well." The first medic agreed. "Please get into the front of the van."

"Ah." Tezuka nodded and proceeded for the front of the van. Then he realized that Fuji the elder was still standing there, practically a statue. But as soon as Tezuka looked at Fuji the elder, the older man quickly averted his head.

Nevertheless, Tezuka frowned. It was strange. he could have sworn that...Fuji's father had looked even more terrified than Tezuka, himself. And that was saying quite a bit.

---

"Syusuke!"

"Aniki!"

Tezuka looked up at the arrival of new two voices belonging to Yumiko and Yuuta. He was sitting on a chair, a bit disgruntled at not being allowed inside Fuji's room.

When the siblings gave Tezuka a questioning look, with the calmest face he knew how, he said, "Family only."

The two Fuji siblings nodded to each other. "So that means our father is here already." Yumiko said quietly. Her pretty features were marred with concern. Yuuta just stared at his feet silently.

Tezuka had almost forgotten. The Fuji siblings did not have a good relationship with their father after their mother had died, and one sibling in particular, Fuji, still retained a degree of resentment. A very high degree.

Yumiko smiled at Tezuka and approached the door. "I'll see if he's awake now."

Tezuka noted that she didn't say, 'wait here,' and was grateful for that. While his sister went in, Yuuta lingered behind, standing to one side of the door. He kept rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, seemingly deliberating on going inside as well.

"Hey, Tezuka-san." Yuuta broke the silence. Tezuka just gave him a questioning look. "Aniki...when his asthma attack began, did he say anything?"

Tezuka's eyebrows furrowed. Was he supposed to have said something? "No," Tezuka replied, his tone careful, "I asked him if he was all right, and he said yes."

Yuuta looked surprised at this, and Tezuka became instantly suspicious. He opened his mouth, and then shut it again. It opened once more, but then he decided against speaking. There was something in the Fuji history that was the catalyst behind all of this, and it was Tezuka's worry for Fuji that made him want to know. But he refrained. It was exactly _because_ it was in Fuji's past that Tezuka wanted to know, and yet, knew he shouldn't, for this was the Fuji family's business and no one else's.

Then, Tezuka heard a sigh. He looked up at Yuuta who was rubbing the back of his neck. "Tezuka-san, I'd like to tell you just what happened to us, I would."

Tezuka suddenly felt a little disturbed. Was everyone in the Fuji family able to read his mind so easily?

"But it isn't my business to go around telling people. This is between you and Aniki _only_." Yuuta said. The serious look in his eyes gave the boy an additional five years to his appearance.

And suddenly, the door opened to Fuji's room. Tezuka stood up quickly, and Yumiko stuck her head out and smiled. "Yuuta, go on ahead in. Otou-san is talking to the doctors, so he won't bother you. I'll be sending Tezuka-san in momentarily."

Yuuta nodded at his sister and brushed past her into the room, but not without sending one last look in Tezuka's direction. As soon as the youngest Fuji sibling was safely in, Yumiko stepped out and shut the door. And for some reason, her shutting the door felt like he had been locked into a box.

"Yuuta probably told you a little of what happened." Yumiko said quietly.

"Ah." A little less of what happened that Tezuka would like, but he said nothing.

Yumiko ran a hand through her thick hair. "Probably not enough to make you satisfied though, am I correct?"

Once again, Tezuka was disturbed as he agreed, "Ah."

"Then I'll tell you as much as I can, Tezuka-san. Yuuta and I both believe that this is something Syusuke needs to overcome on his own. And it won't mean anything if we're the ones who tell him." Yumiko murmured.

"Tell Fuji what?" Tezuka finally asked.

The woman was silent. And when she finally replied, she winked.

"It's a secret," she said. Then her face lost its mischevious look. "All I'll tell you is that Syusuke has forgotten something. Something very important to us, our father, and most importantly, himself. And when he remembers, Tezuka-san,"

"..."

"Be there for him."

Yumiko's cryptic words gave a sudden chill to Tezuka's bones. There was more movement inside of Fuji's room, and Tezuka assumed that they were nearly done there.

"Tezuka-san, you have heard of the story of the catcher in the rye, correct?" Yumiko suddenly said.

Slowly, Tezuka nodded. It was a story he had read as a boy. The catcher in the rye was someone who metaphorically, scooped children back up when they fell off _'the cliff of life'_ to give them another chance. The catcher in the rye who someone who did nothing when the children fell onto the ground, and only waited until they helped themselves back up.

The entire story had sounded utterly ridiculous to Tezuka when he was younger, but he was now beginning to see Yumiko's point.

Fuji, for all his strength, still seemed like a child who was wandering too close to the edge of the cliff. And when he remembered that important thing, he would fall from the cliff. It would then be Tezuka's job, as Fuji's personal catcher in the rye, to scoop him back up to safety.

Yumiko smiled at him, and Tezuka could only assume that--once again--she read his mind, and knew he understood what it was he had to do.

"Go on in now, Tezuka-san. Syusuke wasn't awake yet, and I'm sure you're the first person he would like to see when he does wake up." Yumiko said, and opened the door. Out came four people. Two doctors, Yuuta, and Fuji the elder.

Yumiko bowed to her father. "I've called a taxi over, otou-san. Tezuka-san will stay with Syusuke."

Tezuka steeled himself when Fuji the elder turned to look at Tezuka. It was uncanny how piercing both Fuji and his father's eyes were, and they both made Tezuka feel naked.

"Fine. Take care of Syusuke then, Tezuka-san." Fuji's father said to him, although it sounded more like a warning than anything else.

But Tezuka nodded stiffly and drew himself up to his full height. "Ah."

Fuji's father seemed to give a sniff of satisfaction before walking off with Yuuta and Yumiko.

Tezuka waited until the three Fuji's were out of sight before entering Fuji's room and shutting the door gently behind him.

There Fuji lay, on the crisp, white hospital sheets. His breathing was soft and normal, and breathing tubes trailed their way into his nasal cavaties. An IV dripped steadily into one of Fuji's hands which lay motionless on the sheets.

Tezuka settled himself down into a chair at Fuji's side and took up one of Fuji's hands without thinking.

"Fuji, get better." He said, even though he knew Fuji was asleep.

Tezuka almost let go when the corners of Fuji's mouth curled upwards, and he said, "Yes, sir."

One of Fuji's eyes cracked open and took in Tezuka's startled expression before beginning to laugh gingerly. Fuji then opened both eyes and suddenly looked more awake and less pale than he had fifteen minutes before.

Tezuka's face burned at being caught. "You were awake?"

Fuji nodded. Tezuka wondered if Fuji was aware their hands were still clasped together or not. "Yes. I didn't want to deal with everyone at once, so I faked it." Fuji said, looking rather pleased with himself for someone who just had an asthma attack.

Tezuka sighed in exasperation, "Fuji--"

"Did he say anything to you?" Fuji asked suddenly, so much that Tezuka was taken aback.

"What?--"

"My father. Did he say anything strange to you?" Fuji's eyes were smouldering.

Slowly, Tezuka shook his head. "No."

Fuji sighed, and seemed to sink further into his sheets. "Thank goodness."

Tezuka just sat there awkwardly, still holding Fuji's hand in his. He hoped Fuji hadn't noticed, because... he didn't want to let go.

They let a silence of sorts settle over them. Not the awkward kind that would make people uncomfortable, but merely the quiet kind. The silence of understanding and comfort. But then, Fuji broke it, by turning his head a little towards Tezuka. The boy's face seemed oddly flushed.

"...um, thank you, Tezuka."

Tezuka was very confused. "For what?"

Fuji looked away, his face reddening. The hand that wasn't in Tezuka reached up and tore the clear tubes from his nose. Tezuka almost stood up to stop him, but Fuji interjected quickly. "I'm fine. I don't need them."

Tezuka sat back down in his seat. "Why are you thanking me?"

"...For just...being here."

And Tezuka, for reasons he did not know, felt a sudden, strange impulse come over him. Certainly, he knew he was...in love with Fuji. It was a morbidly embarassing thought, even as Tezuka reached his free hand forward. So before Tezuka's self-preservation could stop him, he held the side of Fuji's face towards him, and pressed their lips together.

He saw Fuji's eyes flash in surprise, and a split second before their mouths touched, Fuji gasped.

Instinct seemed to take over Tezuka's actions, and he slipped his tongue in.

The gray, sad clouds outside the window seemed to part, and bathed Tezuka and Fuji in a warm radiance of light. Had Tezuka not been completely absorbed with kissing Fuji, the whole thing would have seemed very cliche to him.

Finally, when their breaths ran out, and Tezuka realized just what it was he had done, they broke contact.

Fuji's face was flushed, and he seemed to be trying to gather up what had happened.

Tezuka's face grew red, and embarassment made him look at his feet. He was mortified. What had he done?

"...Tezuka..." Fuji mumbled quietly. Fuji was staring at their linked hands, and it took a moment for Tezuka to process it. He unlaced his fingers and drew his hand away...or at least he would have, if Fuji had not grabbed his hand and held on for dear life.

Tezuka blinked and found his voice, "Fuji?"

Fuji's grip tightened on his hand, and with the boy's other hand, bound by the IV needle, he reached up towards Tezuka's face.

Tezuka leaned forward and held Fuji's outstretched hand.

"...thank you, Tezuka."

Tezuka looked at Fuji's smiling face, with his cheeks flushed, and his lips swollen. Tezuka's facial muscles twitched before arranging themselves into something with the semblance of a smile. And had it been anyone besides Fuji, it would have looked as though Tezuka's face were having a seizure.

Tezuka leaned forward, and Fuji leaned up, and their lips met halfway in the middle.

---

**(A/N:)**

That was definitely the hardest chapter to write. I have no idea why, but it was. This chapter went through at least five different revisions before I was satisfied with this. Also, I was getting bored of no real Fuji and Tezuka action, so I decided why not?

Thank you for your reviews, and please keep supporting this story, and Perfect Pair. =3

_Sincerely,_

_-PurificationArrow_

**P.S. I will also be starting a new story, titled something along the lines of Monochrome that is also a Perfect Pair fanfiction. Again, it is AU, and may or may not contain some fantasy and magic-using and all that. Please look forward to it, for it will be released on Fuji's nonexistent birthday this year.**


End file.
